Si je t'aime
by Lojie
Summary: Post-Telling. Spoilers. Sydney obtient la permission de retourner sur le terrain, mais pas avec n'importe qui. SSaIOther. Complète.
1. Deux ans

**Si je t'aime…**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre I : Deux ans**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Date : 22 Août 2003   
  
Disclaimer : Characters of Alias belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC.   
  
Ship : S/Sa/I/Other   
  
Rating : PG-13   
  
Genre : Angst/Aventure/Drama   
  
Spoilers : post-Telling   
  
Note de l'auteur : Cela fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit de fics, me consacrant essentiellement aux webséries. J'ai déjà fait il y a peu un poème sur Sark qui est mon personnage préféré dans Alias. J'adore son côté arrogant, imbu de sa personne et très mystérieux. On ne sait toujours pas qui il est, quel est son but et j'espère qu'il aura beaucoup de lignes dans la saison 3. Cette fanfiction tourne autour de lui même si le personnage principal est notre 'tite S*4 adorée (Syd-Super-Sexy-Spy lol)   
  
  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Sydney avait un coude posé sur le bureau, son menton calé contre la paume de sa main gauche. Elle tenait la droite devant elle et fixait son annulaire nu, dépitée. Aucune bague. Cela faisait trois mois depuis la fameuse nuit de son réveil à Hong Kong. Trois mois étranges où tout semblait tourner au ralenti autour d'elle. Où tout avait été bouleversé en l'espace de deux ans qui se résumait dans un esprit à une seule nuit où le double de Francie, une certaine Allison Doren, avait tenté de la tuer et avait manqué de peu d'ôter la vie de Will Tippin. L'ancien journaliste qui travaillait toujours pour la CIA, l'avait accueilli chez lui et n'avait gardé aucune rancœur. Il avait eu deux ans pour s'habituer à la mort de Francie. Sydney n'en était qu'à son troisième mois de deuil et son amie lui manquait terriblement.   
  
Beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu au sein de la CIA. Vaughn avait démissionné depuis longtemps. La cause en avait été la mort officielle de Sydney Bristow. Sa maison avait brûlé pendant la sanglante nuit de sa disparition. Des cendres contenant quelques traces de son ADN avaient été retrouvées et elle avait été déclarée comme décédée. Une rumeur courrait que Vaughn allait revenir. Sydney était ravie et effrayée à cette idée. Il lui manquait mais… il était marié… et pas avec elle.   
  
Kendall n'était plus à la tête de leur cellule et Dixon avait repris les rênes. Sydney se félicitait de cette nouvelle, elle avait toujours trouvé l'ancien directeur très antipathique. Mais malgré qu'elle et Marcus soient amis depuis longtemps et se fassent mutuellement confiance, il rechignait à l'envoyer sur le terrain. Elle avait disparu pendant deux ans et les séances de régression pour tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire ne donnaient pas beaucoup de résultats. Aussi, Sydney s'était vue attribuer du travail de bureau, une tâche qu'elle détestait. Quant à Marshall, Weiss et Carrie, ils n'avaient pas changé. Ils étaient les seuls rayons de soleil de sa journée, ponctuant son quotidien de petites plaisanteries et d'éclats de bonne humeur.   
  
Deux dernières choses avaient beaucoup changé en deux ans. Deux dernières choses dont Sydney avait beaucoup de mal à s'habituer. La première était son père dans une cage de verre. Durant l'absence de sa fille, il avait tout fait pour la retrouver, y compris collaborer avec Irina Derevko. La CIA l'avait découvert et la sanction fut immédiate. On ne pouvait s'allier avec l'ennemi ainsi, même pour une cause juste. Sydney passait régulièrement le voir mais l'homme était brisé. Un mince sourire illuminait tout de même ses lèvres pincées dès qu'il voyait sa fille saine et sauve face à lui.   
  
La seconde chose était Sark. Il travaillait pour la CIA. Pas de son plein gré, bien sûr. Une puce avait été implantée dans son cerveau, il désobéissait une seule fois et il se retrouvait avec toute sa matière grise sur les genoux. Il avait une sorte de nounou avec qui il faisait équipe durant les missions qu'on lui assignait : Natti Hugues. C'était une femme d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa peau était délicatement chocolatée, ses yeux en amandes étaient couleur café, elle portait sa chevelure ébène généralement en chignon et elle se chaussait tout le temps de minces talons au bout de ses jambes interminables. Elle était légèrement moins grande que Sydney et beaucoup plus fine de taille et d'épaules.   
  
Elle et Sark s'entendaient à merveille. Cela avait surpris tout le monde. Natti Hugues s'était en quelque sorte spécialisée dans le gardiennage de criminels dangereux et c'est pourquoi Kendall qui à l'époque dirigeait toujours la cellule, l'avait expressément demandé à pouvoir utiliser le jeune tueur aux fins de la CIA. Au bout d'un an et demi de collaboration, Natti et Sark n'avaient failli à aucune mission. Quand ils n'étaient pas sur le terrain, l'homme était renvoyé dans sa cage de verre, l'ancienne d'Irina Derevko. Natti venait souvent lui rendre visite ce qui étonnait le reste de l'équipe. Comment pouvait-on se lier d'amitié avec le diable en personne ?   
  
Sydney sursauta quand Weiss arriva près de son bureau :   
  
" Excuse-moi, " dit-il confus. " Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. "  
" Ce n'est rien, " répondit-elle, brutalement ramenée dans le monde des vivants. " Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? "  
" Moi, rien, " répondit Weiss en s'amusant d'une main avec son vieux Yo-Yo. " Par contre, Dixon veut te voir. Maintenant. "   
  
Elle acquiesça et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de briefing. Ses jambes tremblaient légèrement : l'excitation. Sydney avait plusieurs fois fait part à son ancien partenaire de son souhait à retourner sur le terrain. Peut-être allait-il enfin exaucer son vœu ? Elle poussa la porte et découvrit Marshall déjà assis à table. Il se leva brièvement pour la saluer. Dixon était debout près d'un écran.   
  
" Sydney, " murmura-t-il, chaque fois ému de la revoir depuis trois mois, il l'avait crû perdue à jamais. " Nous avons un problème et tu vas pouvoir nous aider. "  
" Je vais retourner sur le terrain ? " Coupa-t-elle en prenant une chaise.   
" Oui, " admit Dixon en ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire face à l'air ravi de Sydney, elle ne connaissait pas encore la suite. " Mais pas toute seule. "   
  
L'expression de la jeune femme se fana. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Vaughn. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Vaughn. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas Vaughn.   
  
" Tu iras avec Sark, " déclara Dixon d'un ton calme.   
  
Sydney manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Elle tenta de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise mais même Marshall qui n'avait pas une formation d'espion, avait remarqué son changement d'attitude.   
  
" Et Natti Hugues ? Ce n'est pas elle qui est censée le garder habituellement ? "  
" Justement, " soupira Dixon en allumant l'écran derrière lui. " Il y a eu un problème lors de la dernière mission. L'agent Hugues s'est prise plusieurs balles. Elle est en hospitalisation intensive même si ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Nous n'avons donc plus personne pour surveiller Sark. Il est actuellement avec elle à l'hôpital. Il n'a rien. "   
  
Sydney observa l'écran. C'était le film d'une caméra de surveillance, en noir et blanc et couvert de parasites. Elle vit clairement Natti Hugues se prendre plusieurs balles en s'engageant dans un couloir. Elle n'avait pas vu les tireurs à cause d'un coude. Sark arrivait derrière elle et abattait froidement les agresseurs avant de s'agenouiller précipitamment près de Natti pour examiner ses plaies. Sydney remarqua qu'il avait ensuite délicatement soulevé l'agent avant de disparaître en l'emportant.   
  
" Heureusement, ils avaient eu le temps d'accomplir leur mission. C'est sur le chemin du retour que l'agent Hugues est tombée à terre, " précisa Dixon. " Monsieur Flinkman ? "  
" Oui ? " S'exclama Marshall en se redressant d'un bond. " Ah oui ! Sydney, monsieur Dixon, euh.. donc voilà un bracelet, enfin le bracelet, le même que Natti.. enfin mademoiselle Hugues.. en fait c'est pas exactement le même mais c'est le même modèle, bref vous me comprenez ? " Silence. " Bon, ce bracelet permet de contrôler la puce qui se trouve dans le cerveau de monsieur Sark. Il y a un code comme ceci à faire, " il l'exécuta sous les yeux attentifs de Sydney. " Et là, boum ! En revoir Sark. Vous inquiétez pas, le bracelet était pas activé, Sark est encore en vie.. malheureusement.. Enfin c'est pas le sujet. Là je viens de l'activer. Un autre bracelet identique est en possession de monsieur Dixon. Donc si jamais Sark veut vous faire un sale coup, vous avez juste à faire la manœuvre et puis voilà ! "   
  
Et puis voilà, répéta silencieusement Sydney. Elle était à présent réduite à la simple fonction de nounou de Sark. Faites que ce soit un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar, pria-t-elle. Mais bien sûr, Dieu n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui. De toute façon, elle n'était même pas croyante. Dixon ordonna à Marshall de quitter la salle et il se tourna vers Sydney, l'air grave :   
  
" C'est une tâche importante, " précisa-t-il, ayant remarqué la non-motivation de son agent. " Sark nous est extrêmement précieux. Je ne peux pas tout te dire sur lui, il y a des choses que tu découvriras par toi-même, mais il a des connaissances que nous ne possédons pas. Il a sûrement encore beaucoup de secrets et chacune des révélations qu'il daigne nous donner nous permet de faire d'énormes pas en avant. De plus, c'est un très bon agent de terrain. Il va au plus efficace, il ne panique jamais, il ne se concentre que sur l'objectif de la mission et ne se laisse pas troubler par des préoccupations extérieures : l'agent parfait. "  
" Ou plutôt un robot, " rétorqua Sydney avec sarcasme.   
  
Dixon ignora son commentaire et prit une profonde inspiration. Le sujet Sark semblait sensible et elle se doutait qu'elle devait encore ignorer beaucoup de choses.   
  
" Je vais te faire un rapide briefing sur ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur Sark, " reprit son supérieur en s'asseyant sur un coin de table. " Il a été formé par le K-Directore. C'est un ancien enfant des services sociaux de Belfast, abandonné nourrisson. Il a disparu de son dernier foyer après avoir tué son tuteur à l'âge de huit ans. Avec des enfants du projet Christmas, il a été confronté à une rude mais néanmoins complète formation de l'âge de dix à seize ans : techniques de combat, armes, informatique, langues, torture et même éducation sexuelle. Puis il est entré au service d'Irina Derevko alors connu sous le pseudonyme de The Man. Il lui a toujours été loyal alors méfies-toi. Il n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à nous dire tout ce qu'il savait sur Sloane, mais dès que l'on aborde le sujet d'Irina Derevko, même les meilleurs sérums de vérité et le court passage qu'il a fait à Camp Harris n'ont permis d'obtenir une quelconque information de sa part. "  
" Comment peut-on ne pas parler à Camp Harris ? " S'étonna Sydney, connaissant la réputation de l'endroit.   
" Il arrêtait les battements de son cœur quand la torture devenait insupportable. On ignore comment il y arriverait. Il s'évanouissait et il devait à chaque fois être réanimé. Un jour, il a manqué de peu d'y rester donc Kendall a décidé de le ramener ici et de l'utiliser à d'autres fins. Cela aurait été du gaspillage de torturer Sark jusqu'à qu'il y reste. "   
  
Dixon se tut, se remémorant sûrement quelques souvenirs. Sydney aurait aimé pouvoir faire de même.   
  
" Y a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ? " Demanda-t-elle, déjà prête à quitter la salle de briefing.   
" Oui, " admit Dixon gêné. " Sark et.. ton père, ont beaucoup travaillé ensemble. L'agent Bristow se servait des informations que connaissaient Sark pour tenter de te retrouver. On soupçonne que c'est par son intermédiaire que ton père a renoué le contact avec Irina Derevko. On ignore comment. Ils sont.. devenus assez proches. Ne t'étonnes donc pas si Sark peut connaître pas mal de choses sur toi. "   
  
De plus en plus génial, maugréa silencieusement Sydney. Elle avait par contre du mal à se faire à l'idée que son père ait pu collaborer avec ce gamin arrogant et son stupide accent anglais ! Deux ans… Tout avait si radicalement changé.   
  
Après le briefing, Sydney retourna à son travail de bureau puis rentra tôt à l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Will. Demain, elle devait passer prendre Sark à l'hôpital. Il avait réussi à obtenir une autorisation spéciale de Dixon pour rester au chevet de Natti Hugues cette nuit. Sydney n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment Marcus pouvait-il accepter une demande de ce tueur ? Elle avait récemment appris qu'il fut l'intermédiaire entre Sloane et Allison Doren, celle qui avait tué Francie. Bâtard… Tout ceci la rendait vulgaire…   
  
Elle s'affala sur son sofa et observa un cadre sur la table basse devant elle : la photo représentait Francie, Will et elle assis dans l'herbe. Le bon vieux temps. Sydney soupira et renversa sa tête en arrière sur le dossier. Son colocataire entra à ce moment et déposa des courses dans la cuisine. Tippin vint ensuite s'asseoir à côté d'elle et jeta un rapide coup d'œil fuyant au cadre :   
  
" Sale journée ? " Demanda-t-il.   
" Oui, " répondit-elle las. " J'ai besoin d'un bon bain pour oublier tout ça, puis m'étaler devant la télé avec un gros pot de glace. "  
" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "   
" Dixon a enfin accepté que je retourne sur le terrain. "  
" Mais c'est génial pour toi ! " La coupa Will. " C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? "  
" Je n'y retourne pas toute seule… "  
" Vaughn ? " Se risqua-t-il grimaçant.  
" Pire. Sark, " répondit Sydney en levant les yeux au ciel. " Je suis sa nouvelle nounou en attendant que Natti Hugues se remette de ses blessures. "   
  
Will ne répondit rien, l'air brusquement absent. Elle soupira. Elle commençait à saturer de tous ces non-dits, de toutes ces demi-vérités qu'on lui servait.   
  
" Quoi encore ? " S'énerva-t-elle. " Qu'est-ce que j'ignore ? "  
" Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, " répondit-il gravement. " Tu le sauras tôt ou tard. "  
" Je croirais entendre Dixon, " se moqua-t-elle.   
" C'est sérieux Syd, " renchérit-il préoccupé. " Il s'est passé beaucoup de- "  
" Beaucoup de choses en deux ans, merci je suis au courant ! Sauf qu'on ne me dit jamais rien ! "   
  
Sur ce, elle se leva brusquement du canapé et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle aussi compliquée ? Elle mit en route les robinets. L'eau qui s'écoulait dans la baignoire permettait d'étouffer les gémissements de ses pleurs.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Au même moment :   
  
Sark monta sur le toit de l'hôpital de la CIA. Il avait temporairement laissé Natti dans sa chambre. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas ouvert les yeux depuis la dernière intervention chirurgicale qu'elle avait dû subir. Il soupira. Il aurait dû être le premier à passer dans ce couloir. Il aurait dû se recevoir les balles. Il savoura l'air frais et légèrement humide du soir. Elle n'allait pas tarder.   
  
Le jeune homme riait intérieurement. Ce Dixon était si manipulable. Il avait presque aussitôt accepté que Sark reste à veiller auprès de Natti. Bien sûr, il tenait à elle. Il avait appris à la connaître depuis un an et demi, et elle lui avait appris à se dévoiler. Malgré tout, il restait sur ses gardes. C'était son travail de s'occuper de lui même si elle prétendait que ce n'en était plus un. Une furtive ombre accrocha son regard. Elle était enfin là.   
  
Irina Derevko s'approcha de lui. Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Sark n'était pas dans son habituel et impeccable costume Armani. Il ne portait qu'un vieux jean lâche et une chemise mal boutonnée. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il ne s'était pas rasé depuis deux jours, depuis que Natti avait été blessée. Irina n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si négligé. Il leva vers elle un regard vide, ses yeux glacés bizarrement éteints.   
  
Elle lui sourit timidement. L'ancienne Laura Bristow s'approcha de lui et écarta ses bras. Sark accepta l'invitation et vint se blottir contre elle. Irina l'étreignit avec tendresse. Elle ne se laissait habituellement pas aller à ce genre de marques d'affection. Mais il en avait besoin. Elle sentit sous ses doigts les muscles frissonnants du dos du jeune homme. Un souvenir traversa brièvement son esprit. Un autre hôpital. Une autre époque. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, une comptine du passé retrouva le chemin de ses lèvres :   
  
" L'amour est enfant de Bohème, il n'a jamais connu de loi. Si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'aime, si je t'aime prends garde à toi… "   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Fin du premier chapitre.   
  
  
  
Petit Mot de la Fin : Pour le moment, je suppose que vous nagez dans le brouillard et que vous vous demandez : mais qu'est-ce que la CIA cache à Sydney à propos de Sark ? Pourquoi Dixon et Will semblent-ils si mal à l'aise ? Que s'est-il passé entre Jack, Sark et Irina ? Et quel est ce lien fort qui unit Sark et Irina ? Bon d'accord, j'arrête les questions lol !   
  
Prochain chapitre : " Hé ! Jack ! " 


	2. Hé ! Jack !

**Si je t'aime…**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre II : Hé ! Jack ! **   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Date : 22 Août 2003   
  
Disclaimer : Characters of Alias belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC.   
  
Ship : S/Sa/I/Other   
  
Rating : PG-13   
  
Genre : Angst/Aventure/Drama   
  
Spoilers : post-Telling   
  
Note de l'auteur : Je publie ce second chapitre dès maintenant puisqu'il a été écrit durant le même après-midi que le premier. Je vous préviens, le brouillard autour du personnage de Sark ne devient pas plus clair dans ce chapitre, et Sydney enrage comme d'habitude lol   
  
  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Les portes automatiques de l'hôpital cédèrent le passage à une Sydney Bristow de mauvaise humeur. Une légère anxiété nouait son estomac. Elle s'était aperçue que la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Sark, c'était à Stockholm. Il avait dû changer en deux ans. Elle avait souvent croisé Natti Hugues qui aimait plaisanter avec Weiss, mais jamais le jeune tueur. Il restait dans sa cellule quand il n'était pas en mission et Sydney n'avait jamais éprouvé l'envie ou le besoin de descendre lui rendre une petite visite.   
  
Pour leurs retrouvailles, Sydney avait revêtu un pantalon noir fluide, une veste du même tissu et du même ton, une banale chemise beige et des lunettes de soleil opaques. Habillée ainsi, elle paraissait froide et distante, une dame de glace intouchable et insensible. Elle ne voulait aucune familiarité avec Sark. Elle le considérait en partie responsable de la mort de Francie. Aiguillée par un infirmier, elle trouva rapidement la chambre de Natti Hugues. Deux colosses gardaient la porte d'entrée. Ils la laissèrent passer après vérification de son badge. Sydney sourit intérieurement en pensant qu'elle aurait pu les mettre au sol en moins de trois secondes si elle l'avait voulu.   
  
La scène qui se présenta sous ses yeux la surprit même si elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle reprenait ses bonnes vieilles habitudes d'espion. Natti pâle comme un linge, était étendue sur son lit. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait avec difficulté alors qu'une armée de fils et de machines la maintenait en vie. Elle dormait. Assis sur une chaise, Sark était tout près d'elle. Il portait un vieux jean et une chemise défraîchie, ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés et il faisait dos à l'entrée. Sydney devina qu'il tenait l'une des mains de Natti entre les siennes.   
  
" Bonjour mademoiselle Bristow, " déclara-t-il avec sarcasme sans se retourner. " Cela faisait longtemps que nos chemins ne s'étaient pas croisés… Deux ans je crois… "   
  
Il l'avait entendu entrer. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas encore réacquis toutes ses aptitudes d'espion. Elle s'approcha calmement et se plaça de l'autre côté du lit, observant un instant les traits tirés et fragiles du visage de Natti.   
  
" Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble, en attendant. " Déclara-t-elle du ton le plus neutre possible.   
  
Sydney osa enfin regarder Sark de face. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus et froids. Le blond de ses cheveux s'était paré d'une teinte plus cendrée. Il avait forci de mâchoire et surtout de carrure. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir gagné quelques derniers centimètres depuis Stockholm. Une moue arrogante se dessina sur ses minces lèvres : certaines choses dont elle se serait volontiers passée ne changeaient pas.   
  
Immobile, il ne répondait pas. Gênée par le silence, même relatif à cause des machines qui entouraient Natti, Sydney reprit :   
  
" J'ai vu la vidéo de votre dernière mission. Pas de chance. "   
  
Toujours aucune réponse. Sark l'observait en détail, il la dévisageait comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Son manège agaçait Sydney qui se contrôlait tant bien que mal.   
  
" Alors comme ça vous avez abattu votre tuteur quand vous aviez huit ans ? "  
" Sept ans et demi, " rectifia-t-il amusé. " C'était mon premier meurtre. "   
  
Il semblait tirer une certaine fierté de sa précocité avec le crime. Sydney ne put empêcher une moue dégoûtée de s'esquisser sur son visage :   
  
" Et ce ne fut pas le dernier, " ajouta-t-elle, venimeuse.   
  
Il haussa distraitement les épaules et réorienta son attention vers Natti. Elle crût capter un regard plus doux quand il observait sa partenaire. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement son imagination. Bon, se motiva-t-elle intérieurement, fini de plaisanter.   
  
" Nous partons dans deux heures pour la France. Je vous conseille de vous préparer dès maintenant. Je vous brieferais en vol. "   
  
Il acquiesça mais ne semblait pas avoir entendu. Il ne bougeait pas.   
  
" Maintenant, " insista Sydney qui perdait patience.   
  
Sark jeta un coup d'œil au poignet de l'agent : le bracelet. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent le temps d'une fraction de seconde. Sydney savait que ce n'était pas de la peur mais plutôt de la haine. Il se leva enfin, la tête légèrement inclinée vers le bas, le regard rivé sur Sydney. Cette posture rappela à la jeune femme qu'il n'était pas un homme avec qui l'on pouvait plaisanter. C'était un monstre coupable de crimes aussi horribles les uns que les autres.   
  
Elle devait rester sur ses gardes.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
L'avion filait au-dessus de l'atlantique. Sydney avait depuis longtemps terminé le briefing. Sark et elle devaient s'introduire chez Stéphan Devot, apparenté à la mafia française, ancien lieutenant de Sloane. Il vivait pompeusement dans un petit manoir de Provence. En Europe de l'Ouest, le trafic de prostitués et d'armes à feu en provenance de l'Est était très lucratif depuis la chute du mur. Il s'était récemment mis à la drogue en rachetant de larges champs d'opium en Afghanistan qui malgré la récente guerre post-9/11, avait rapidement retrouvé ses anciennes habitudes.   
  
Un agent infiltré par le Quai d'Orsay avait informé dans l'un de ses comptes-rendus un récent entretien entre Devot et un ancien contact : Sloane. Sydney savait qu'il était la clef de ce qui avait pu lui arriver durant ses deux ans d'absence. Ils auraient passé un accord et l'ancien agent de la CIA aurait transmis un CD à Devot. Elle et Sark devaient récupérer ce CD, placé à l'abri dans un coffre-fort du manoir. Aimant les festivités, le maître des lieux organisait une petite réception réunissant la crème de la mauvaise société. Sark s'y présenterait comme tout bon méchant qui se respecte et Sydney serait " sa copine du moment ".   
  
Dans trois heures, ils y seraient. La jeune femme était répugnée à l'idée de se faire passer pour un objet sexuel, soumis à Sark de surcroît. Ce dernier n'avait manifesté aucune émotion, aucune réaction quand elle l'avait briefé sur la mission. Puis il s'était tourné vers le hublot et n'en avait pas décroché son regard. Sydney décida de tenter une approche. Elle n'avait beau ne pas l'aimer, quelque chose le fascinait chez lui. Peut-être le mystère qui l'entourait.   
  
Elle s'assit sur le siège à côté de lui mais il ne bougea pas. Il n'était ni tendu, ni détendu. Il était juste là, le regard dans les nuages. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer derrière ces pupilles glacées ?   
  
" Je ne connais pas votre prénom, " déclara-t-elle, son ton sous-entendait une réponse.   
  
Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne réagisse. Alors qu'elle allait se lever, marmonnant des grossièretés à voix basse, Sark se retourna vers elle :   
  
" Sark, " articula-t-il lentement comme s'il savourait les syllabes.  
" Ce n'est pas votre prénom. Je parle de celui que vous avez acquis à la naissance. "   
  
Il l'observa quelques instants, un sourire malin se glissa sur ses lèvres et il se para de cet air supérieur que Sydney détestait tant. Il trouvait amusant que la courageuse et renommée Sydney Bristow s'intéresse à lui.   
  
" Je l'ai oublié, " mentit-il sans chercher à le cacher.   
  
Elle ne trouva pas ça drôle et lui jeta un regard désabusé. Malgré cela, sa curiosité était la plus forte. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui, surtout depuis que tout le monde semblait lui cacher quelque chose à propos de l'ancien homme de main de Sloane.   
  
" Et pourquoi avez-vous tué votre tuteur ? "   
  
Un vif éclat de haine rendit son regard tranchant durant une fraction de seconde. Puis ses pupilles bleues retrouvèrent aussitôt leur froideur habituelle. Il ne répondit pas et se tourna de nouveau vers le hublot. La discussion était terminée.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Sydney et Sark se présentèrent dans une porche clinquante aux grilles de l'entrée du manoir. Ils furent admis sans problème par les gardiens. Stéphan Devot semblait connaître le jeune tueur. Celui-ci arrêta la voiture devant une volée de marches blanches qui conduisait à un lumineux hall d'entrée orné de miroirs et de lustres. Un groom partit garer la porche tandis que bras-dessus, bras-dessous, le couple monta les marches. Sydney portait une robe rouge et voyante, trop vulgaire à son goût, très courte avec un large décolleté. Ses lèvres étaient aussi rouges que sa robe et un maquillage charbonneux entourait ses yeux noisettes. Sark était comme à son habitude, vêtu d'un complet noir impeccable, rasé finement et ses mèches blondes légèrement relevées à l'aide de gel.   
  
Ils se mêlèrent à la foule des lieux. Sydney nota que la plupart des femmes présentes étaient des prostituées de luxe. Génial… Aucun homme n'avait intérêt à oser poser ses mains sur elle. Mais heureusement, la présence de Sark à ses côtés était très dissuasive. Il avait acquis une certaine réputation dans le milieu. Depuis la disparition d'Irinia Derevko et la discrétion de Sloane, personne ne savait réellement pour qui il travaillait. Beaucoup prétendait qu'il était encore à la botte de The Man, ce qui n'était peut-être pas faux, d'autres clamaient qu'il travaillait à son compte. Une minorité un peu plus éclairée que la masse, le soupçonnait d'agir pour le compte de la CIA.   
  
Un visage familier s'approcha brusquement du couple. Sydney reconnut aussitôt Stéphan Devot grâce aux photos du dossier qu'on lui avait transmis. Il ne ressemblait en rien au méchant proxénète de base. C'était un homme vêtu sobrement et avec goût, sa peau était hâlée par le soleil de la région, ses cheveux châtains avaient adopté quelques reflets blonds. Ses yeux en amandes étaient d'un brun profond et magnétique, son visage était ovale, ses lèvres épaisses sans être disproportionnées et son nez droit et fin. Il se présentait comme le stéréotype parfait du séducteur expérimenté qui vivait pleinement sa quarantaine.   
  
Une femme asiatique aux traits délicats et à la tenue élégante, était pendue à son bras. Sydney eut soudainement très honte de sa robe rouge. Stéphan Devot était un homme distingué et elle remarqua qu'il ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner vers Sark :   
  
" Cela faisait longtemps, gamin, " dit-il en français.  
" Sept ans, " répondit Sark dans la même langue, souriant modestement.   
" J'ai un peu suivi ton parcours même si tu t'es fait discret ces derniers temps, " reprit Stéphan en acceptant un verre de champagne proposé par un serveur.   
  
Sydney et Sark en prirent un eux aussi. La jeune asiatique refusa.   
  
" Je le devais, " répondit le tueur avec calme. " Quand les gens commencent à trop parler sur vous, c'est mauvais. Il vaut mieux se faire oublier pour mieux revenir. "  
" Il faut dire que travailler avec un homme aussi peu discret que Sloane, ce n'était pas la meilleure idée qui soit. "  
" Pourtant d'après la rumeur, il paraît que vous vous êtes vus récemment, " rétorqua Sark sans se laisser impressionner par le ton hautain du Français.   
  
Stéphan parut amusé et inquiet à la fois que l'homme face à lui ait eu vent de cet entretien. Sydney bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle aurait aimé agir mais elle était confinée à son rôle de cruche Américaine qui ne comprenait rien à la discussion.   
  
" Tu es plutôt bien renseigné pour quelqu'un qui essaye de se faire oublier, " nota Stéphan avec cynisme.   
" Comme vous le disiez il y a sept ans, j'ai toujours été votre meilleur disciple. "   
  
Le Français sourit à cette allusion que Sydney ne comprenait pas. Sark ? Un disciple de Devot ? Le quadragénaire s'excusa pour aller à la rencontre d'autres personnes. Le couple en profita pour aller danser une valse, non pas par plaisir, mais pour pouvoir observer sans éveiller l'attention le système de sécurité autour d'eux. Le coffre fort se trouvait au premier étage. L'accès par les escaliers semblait improbable. Trop surveillé.   
  
Ils jouèrent le couple amoureux et décidèrent de faire une promenade côté jardins où d'autres personnes marchaient au clair de lune. Sark assomma le premier garde qui était posté contre la façade, Sydney s'occupa du second. Ils les cachèrent ensuite derrière des rosiers. A l'aide de grappins, ils escaladèrent le mur jusqu'à un balcon au second étage, là où se trouvait le bureau et le coffre-fort de Devot. Grâce à l'obscurité, les rares promeneurs dans les jardins ne les remarquèrent pas.   
  
Sydney jurait silencieusement contre sa robe trop étroite. Elle parvint à ne pas se faire distancer par Sark et ils arrivèrent sur le balcon. Il découpa la vitre pour pouvoir tourner la poignée et ouvrir la fenêtre. Avant d'entrer, elle souffla un peu de poussière à vingt centimètres du sol. Un trait rouge apparut brièvement. Ils l'enjambèrent puis s'approchèrent du meuble qui abritait le coffre-fort. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de caméra. Dans le cas contraire, ils ne tarderaient pas à le savoir. Sark posa un boîtier contre le coffre et ce dernier s'ouvrit après un clac sonore. Sydney fouilla aussitôt à l'intérieur et trouva parmi les liasses de billets une carte colorée. Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et y lut un simple mot à voix haute :   
  
" Perdu. "   
  
Sark et Sydney sursautèrent quand la lumière s'alluma. Stéphan Devot et plusieurs de ses hommes se tenaient sur le pas de la porte, les braquant avec leurs armes. Les deux espions se relevèrent doucement, les mains en l'air. Apparemment, il y avait une caméra.   
  
" Hé ! Jack ! " S'exclama Stéphan d'un ton dur qui tranchait avec celui mielleux qu'il avait employé tout à l'heure. " Je te croyais plus malin que ça ! "   
  
Sydney se tourna surprise vers Sark. Il s'appelait Jack ? Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à porter ce prénom.   
  
" Je me doutais bien que je ne trouverais pas ce que je veux dans le coffre, " répondit le tueur avec ironie.   
" Si c'est ça que tu cherches, " déclara Stéphan en brandissant un CD d'une poche intérieure de son veston. " Sache que je ne m'en sépare jamais. "   
  
L'homme se tourna vers ces hommes et ordonna de mettre le couple aux fers.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Fin du second chapitre   
  
  
  
Petit Mot de la Fin : J'avoue que ce second chapitre ne vous a pas vraiment fait avancer à propos de toutes les questions présentées dans l'épisode précédent. Quoique maintenant, vous savez le prénom de Sark ;) Des révélations arrivent dans le troisième chapitre et vous allez savoir comment Sark a été un disciple de Stéphan Devot.   
  
Prochain chapitre : " Sang-Froid. " 


	3. SangFroid

**Si je t'aime…**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre III : Sang-Froid**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Date : 23 Août 2003   
  
Disclaimer : Characters of Alias belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC.   
  
Ship : S/Sa/I/Other   
  
Rating : PG-13   
  
Genre : Angst/Aventure/Drama   
  
Spoilers : post-Telling   
  
Note de l'auteur : J'enchaîne les chaps parce que je me suis prise dans l'histoire et que c'est vraiment marrant de faire mumuse avec les persos d'_Alias_ lol. Et je re-précise, cette fic n'est **pas** Sarkiney ! En effet, je suis plutôt une shipper S/V donc voir Sark et Syd ensemble n'est pas du tout un truc que je souhaite ^^'   
  
  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Sydney jeta un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours juste après que les hommes de Stéphan Devot soient partis. Sark et elle se trouvaient assis au sol dans une cage à barreaux métalliques au beau milieu d'une cave aux rangées truffées de bouteilles de vins. Il n'y avait pas de caméras mais encore moins de soupirail par lequel s'échapper, sans oublier le fait qu'ils étaient coincés à l'intérieur de cette cage.   
  
" Jack, " dit-elle avec mépris. " Je crois que votre cher ami se doutait dès le départ que nous n'étions pas ici pour admirer ses lustres et ses poulettes de luxe. "  
" Perspicace mademoiselle Bristow, " répondit-il sur le même ton.   
  
Elle détestait la façon dont il prononçait _mademoiselle Bristow_, un ton chantant aux intonations anglaises un soupçon hautain. Il savait sûrement beaucoup de choses sur elle. Sark travaillait depuis l'âge de seize ans pour Irina Derevko d'après Dixon, et il avait aussi travaillé avec Jack Bristow pour tenter de la retrouver.   
  
" Maintenant je sais votre prénom, " déclara-t-elle subitement.   
" C'est bien, " répondit-il en souriant. " Au moins vous savez quelque chose. "   
  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant avec son petit air supérieur…   
  
" Je sais plus que ça sur vous, " renchérit Sydney sûre d'elle.   
  
Bien ma fille, se dit-elle intérieurement. Tu fais preuve de beaucoup de puérilité infantile !   
  
" Et que savez-vous exactement ? " Demanda-t-il, une lueur de curiosité s'était allumée derrière son regard.   
" Vous avez été abandonné nourrisson à Belfast, vous avez tué un de vos tuteurs à l'âge de huit ans, sept ans et demi si vous préférez, pour vous enfuir de votre foyer puis vous avez été recruté par le K-Directore qui vous a entraîné de l'âge de dix à seize ans, puis vous êtes entré au service de The Man, autrement dit Irina Derevko. "  
" Autrement dit votre mère, " ajouta Sark, le sourire grandissant.   
  
Elle préféra ignorer sa dernière remarque. Le tueur se releva et observa un bref instant les lieux autour de lui. Il semblait chercher une issue.. ou alors un vin millésimé…   
  
" Presque tout est faux, " déclara-t-il subitement.   
  
Sydney lui jeta un regard surpris.   
  
" Quelle est la vérité alors ? "  
" La vérité prend du temps, " répondit-il d'un air absent.   
  
C'en était trop. Elle se leva et le gifla soudainement. Il ne parut pas surpris et ne fit pas un seule geste pour éviter la main rageuse de la jeune femme. Sydney se sentit bête, elle s'était laissée emporter. Ce n'était pas digne d'un espion surentraîné comme elle, mais Sark avait la fâcheuse manie de trouver le mot ou la phrase, généralement teinté d'une allusion à sa mère, pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.   
  
" Vous vous sentez mieux ? " Demanda-t-il impassible.   
" Non, " admit-elle, avant d'ajouter après un bref silence : " Quelle est la vérité ? "  
" Je n'ai jamais été abandonné, " répondit Sark. " Je n'ai pas tué ce tuteur pour m'enfuir. Je n'ai pas été recruté par le K-Directore. Je n'ai jamais été au service de The Man. "   
  
Sydney hésitait à le croire. Tout ce que Dixon avait dit, était faux ? Elle avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. Il venait de semer le doute en elle. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne parlerait plus, il reprit :   
  
" J'ai été confié à une personne digne de confiance par ma mère, j'ai tué ce tuteur parce que j'avais envie de le tuer, je me suis volontairement engagé à suivre le programme du K-Directore et je suis devenu le partenaire de The Man. C'est tout. "  
" Rien ne se résume à _c'est tout_. "  
" Ecoutez mademoiselle Bristow, cette petite conversation est charmante, mais… si on sortait d'ici ? "  
" Et comment ? "   
  
Sark ne répondit rien et sourit simplement. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche au risque de s'étouffer et attrapa un fil accroché dans l'une de ses dents du fond. Il remonta une lime pointue qu'il avait caché dans son estomac. Sydney grimaça. Son extraction devait être douloureuse. Après quelques râles et contorsions buccales, Sark brandit fièrement la lime dans sa main droite. Puis il délaça l'une de ses chaussures. Il la lança contre l'une des rangées et plusieurs bouteilles se brisèrent sur le sol avec fracas.   
  
Aussitôt, deux gardes entrèrent dans la cave. Ils stoppèrent en voyant la chaussure au milieu des bouteilles.   
  
" Pauvres tâches, " leur lança Sark avec dégoût.   
  
Les deux hommes l'ignorèrent.   
  
" Larvettes… Pédés… Fils de putes… "   
  
L'un des deux gardiens perdit patience et s'approcha menaçant de la cage, prêt à frapper le visage faussement angélique de Sark à travers les barreaux. Mais ce dernier esquiva l'attaque et bloqua son poing. Il sortit la lime cachée dans sa manche et la planta dans le cou du gardien sans hésiter. Sydney réagit enfin et attrapa l'arme à la taille de l'homme agonisant. Elle eut le temps d'abattre le second avant qu'il ne donne l'alerte. Le coup de feu avait dû alerter la cavalerie.   
  
Sark attrapa les clefs de la cage qui étaient aussi accrochées à la taille du gardien, et ouvrit la cage. Il prit le temps de récupérer sa chaussure et de prendre une arme sur le second cadavre, puis les deux espions remontèrent les marches. Ils se débarrassèrent sans difficultés des hommes qu'ils croisèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale où la fête continuait de se dérouler. Le coup de feu n'avait pas été entendu à cause de la musique, la valse avait laissé place à de l'électronique aux basses vibrantes. Le salon s'était transformé en véritable boite de nuit privée.   
  
Le visage de Stéphan blanchit en voyant le couple réapparaître. Sark leva son arme et tira plusieurs coups en l'air. La foule se mit à hurler et à fuir. Dans la cohue générale, les hommes de Devot ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Sark et Sydney se précipitèrent sur Stéphan qui ne parvint pas à s'éclipser à temps. Le tueur le tint en joue pendant que l'agent de la CIA le fouillait. Elle trouva rapidement le CD dans la poche intérieure du veston et le brandit victorieuse.   
  
Quelque chose d'inattendu se produisit alors. Avec sang-froid, Sark appuya sur la détente. Le crâne de Stéphan Devot explosa et Sydney se retrouva couverte de sang et de matière grise. Elle leva un regard choqué avec Sark :   
  
" Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? " Demanda-t-elle horrifiée par ce regard bleu et calme qui lui faisait face.   
" On parlera plus tard, " répondit-il avant de l'attraper par le poignet et de l'emporter dehors.   
  
Ils s'enfuirent vers le parking où toutes les voitures avaient été garées. La plupart des gens affolés étaient ici, à la recherche de sa voiture. Sauf que les clefs se trouvaient dans le manoir. Sark porta son choix sur une BMW d'un modèle récent, il n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir la portière puis à trafiquer les fils sous le volant pour entendre le moteur ronronner. Sydney encore choquée, prit place à côté de lui et il démarra en trombe. Elle se regarda dans le rétroviseur pour essuyer le sang sur son visage.   
  
Après deux longues heures de route, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un gîte où Sark avait l'habitude de séjourner. Le propriétaire de l'endroit ne posa pas de questions en voyant le sang sur leurs habits. Seule la liasse de billets posée sur le comptoir avait de l'importance. C'était pour ça que Sark aimait ce lieu. L'homme leur procura même de nouveaux vêtements.   
  
Ils montèrent dans la chambre au premier étage qui leur était réservée. Elle comportait deux lits séparés ce qui soulagea Sydney.   
  
" Allez dans la salle de bains en premier, " dit-il en posant le costume que le propriétaire lui avait donné sur son lit.   
  
Elle remarqua qu'il correspondait tout à fait aux goûts vestimentaires du jeune tueur. Ce devait être à lui et il l'avait laissé ici au cas où. Sark avait remarqué sa subite attention à propos de son costume :   
  
" Natti et moi laissons souvent des vêtements de rechange dans les endroits où nous avons l'habitude de passer, " expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle n'ait rien demandé.   
  
Alors elle tenait entre ses mains une robe de l'agent Hugues. Sydney ne répondit rien et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Elle prit une douche pour nettoyer tout ce sang, puis enfila l'habit. Heureusement, leurs tailles n'étaient tellement différentes. Elle sortit au bout d'un quart d'heure et remarqua le regard curieux que Sark posa sur elle. Il semblait perturbé qu'elle porte une affaire de Natti.   
  
Sans un mot, il passa à côté d'elle et prit la place dans la salle de bains. Sydney ignora son attitude, elle revoyait encore sous ses yeux la cervelle de Stéphan Devot exploser. Elle se plaça devant une armoire aux portes dotées de grands miroirs et s'observa : la robe était à bretelles et longue jusqu'aux genoux, blanc crémeux avec pour motifs de petites fleurs bleu pastel.   
  
" Très jolie, " murmura-t-elle en souriant.   
  
La cervelle de Stéphan Devot qui explose. Sydney lâcha un soupir agacé. Elle partit s'asseoir sur son lit et s'aperçut qu'elle avait faim. Heureusement, Sark ne tarda pas à sortir de la salle de bains, vêtu de son sombre complet qui faisait ressortir l'éclat glacial de son regard et la blondeur de ses cheveux.   
  
" Allons dîner, " ordonna-t-il.   
  
Sydney se surprit à obéir. Ils descendirent au restaurant du rez-de-chaussée et le propriétaire les invita à une table à l'écart du reste de la clientèle. Il leur distribua une carte des menus chacun puis disparut :   
  
" On dirait que vous êtes des habitués des lieux, l'agent Hugues et vous, " nota Sydney en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.   
" En effet, " répondit Sark faussement concentré sur des menus qu'il connaissait par cœur.   
" Il semble que vous et Natti, vous.. " Hésita-t-elle maligne. " Vous êtes plus que des partenaires, n'est-ce pas ? "   
  
Sark leva brutalement son regard de la carte pour se plonger dans celui de Sydney. Il n'avait pas apprécié son sous-entendu à en croire les éclairs de colère qui traversaient ses pupilles.   
  
" Il n'y a rien de ce que vous sous-entendez entre moi et l'agent Hugues, " répondit-il avec un calme paradoxal à son regard.  
" Mais vous aimeriez, non ? " Insista-t-elle, se demandant parallèlement pourquoi elle cherchait à provoquer Sark, peut-être à cause de Stéphan Devot.   
" Non car je suis atteint de la même malédiction que vous, " répondit-il en souriant légèrement.   
" Une malédiction ? "  
" Danny. "   
  
Sydney resta sans voix. Comment osait-il ? Si elle n'avait pas été dans un endroit public, elle se serait lever pour le gifler une seconde fois.   
  
" Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure, " déclara-t-elle en se plongeant à son tour dans le choix de menus.   
  
Il ne répondit rien. Il s'en fichait.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Le lendemain, Sydney et Sark purent être extractés et furent ramenés à Los Angeles. Ils firent leur compte-rendu à Dixon et le tueur ne cacha même pas qu'il avait gratuitement tué Stéphan Devot. Un malaise s'emparait de l'équipe dès que Sark avouait sans ciller un meurtre commis de sang-froid. Mais il ne tuait jamais sans raison, ce meurtre n'était sûrement pas aussi gratuit qu'il le prétendait.   
  
Sydney décida de descendre le voir à sa cellule, à la plus grande surprise de Will qui n'appréciait pas trop de la voir tourner autour de l'homme qui l'avait torturé. Quand elle se trouva devant la vitre de sa cage de verre, il était assis de dos sur sa banquette. Cette vision lui parût brusquement familière, comme si elle l'avait déjà vu quelque part. Puis Sark se leva et elle cessa d'y penser :   
  
" Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Sûrement pas pour me donner des nouvelles de l'agent Hugues, " dit-il avec sarcasme.   
  
Il se plaça juste devant elle, seuls moins de cinq centimètres et une vitre les séparaient.   
  
" Pourquoi avez-vous tué Stéphan Devot ? Je veux la vraie raison. " Ordonna-t-elle.   
" Vous voulez ? " S'étonna faussement Sark face à son ton dur. " Je l'ai tué car il ne me plaisait pas de le savoir en vie. "  
" Et en quel honneur ? "  
" Il était l'un de mes professeurs quand je suivais la formation du K-Directore. Il savait trop de choses sur moi. Et je n'aime pas quand quelqu'un sait trop de choses sur moi. "  
" C'est la seule et unique raison ? " Demanda Sydney, le soupçonnant de ne pas tout lui dire.   
" Je n'aime pas non plus les proxénètes. "   
  
Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos et partit se rasseoir sur sa banquette. Discussion terminée. Sydney savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas insister.   
  
  
  
Fin du troisième chapitre   
  
  
  
Petit Mot de la Fin : Mouahaha *rire diabolique* ! Vous ne savez toujours pas grand-chose sur monsieur Sark ! Les révélations arrivent dans le prochain chap, ne vous inquiétez pas ;)   
  
Prochain chapitre : "Père " 


	4. Père

**Si je t'aime…**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre IV : Père**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Date : 23 Août 2003   
  
Disclaimer : Characters of Alias belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC.   
  
Ship : S/Sa/I/Other   
  
Rating : PG-13   
  
Genre : Angst/Aventure/Drama   
  
Spoilers : post-Telling   
  
Note de l'auteur :Les révélations arrivent ! Cela dit, ce n'est pas parce que vous allez en savoir plus Sark que la situation va se simplifier. Rien n'est jamais simple dès que ça tourne autour de Sydney Bristow ;P Finalement, il y aura plus que 5 chaps, peut-être 7.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤   
  
Sydney frappa deux coups discrets à la porte du bureau de Marcus Dixon. Sa voix grave lui dit d'entrer de l'autre côté de la cloison. Elle s'exécuta. Elle le trouva le front plissé et le regard perplexe devant une montagne de formulaires étalés sur son bureau. Elle sourit intérieurement.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe Sydney ? " Demanda-t-il, heureux d'échapper quelques instants à la paperasse.   
" J'aimerais avoir l'autorisation de consulter un dossier classé omega-17, " expliqua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.   
  
Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait les pupilles froides de Sark qui la fixaient. Quelque chose l'hypnotisait chez lui, et elle devait l'exorciser à tout prix.   
  
" Lequel ? " Questionna Dixon qui se tendit.   
" Le dossier Sark. "   
  
Il secoua négativement la tête.   
  
" Désolé Sydney, je ne peux pas te le montrer. "  
" Mais Natti Hugues l'a consulté elle ! " S'indigna la jeune femme. " Pour pouvoir travailler avec lui ! Etant donné que je travaille avec lui, je devrais moi aussi pouvoir consulter ce dossier ! "  
" Il y a une nuance, " rétorqua-t-il avec calme. " Natti Hugues ne travaille pas avec lui, mais sur lui. Elle est chargée de l'analyser, de trouver tout ce qui pourrait nous servir pour obtenir des informations. Toi Sydney, tu la remplaces temporairement pour les missions, mais tu n'es en aucun cas chargée d'analyser son comportement. Tu n'as pas de formation poussée en psychologie. "  
" Je ne comprends pas, " soupira-t-elle vaincue.   
" Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? "  
" Vos attitudes envers moi ! " S'exclama Sydney en levant le ton de sa voix. " Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me dit rien ? C'est parce que j'ai été absente durant deux ans ? "   
  
Dixon ne répondit rien. Il se replongea silencieusement dans ses papiers. Sydney le fixa quelques instants, hébétée. Puis elle partit en furie du bureau. Elle connaissait au moins une personne qui répondrait à ses questions. Elle croisa Weiss dans le couloir sans même s'arrêter quand il voulut lui parler, et descendit aux quartiers de sécurité. Les gardes habitués à la voir, la laissèrent passer. Sydney se planta devant la vitre de la cage de verre, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée.   
  
Jack Bristow était assis de dos, sur sa banquette. Un flash lui revint en mémoire, la vision de Sark assis exactement de la même façon. Sydney chassa son trouble quand son père se leva pour lui faire face. Son sourire se fana aussitôt en remarquant les traits paniqués de sa fille :   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda-t-il d'une voix teintée d'un léger accent alarmé.   
  
Elle posa sa main droite sur la vitre. De son index, elle tapa en morse :   
  
_Sark. Qui est-il ?_   
  
" Tu le sais très bien, " répondit Jack devinant ce qui la troublait ainsi.   
" Je veux une réponse claire, " coupa-t-elle, la voix tremblante. " Je n'en peux plus des choses à moitié dîtes. "   
  
Jack s'approcha de la vitre et posa sa main à son tour :   
  
_Ton frère._   
  
Sydney recula aussitôt de quelques pas, effrayée comme si elle avait vu un fantôme. Avant que son père n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, elle s'enfuit en courant du quartier de haute sécurité.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
" Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il y a ? " Insista lourdement Will inquiet.   
  
Mais Sydney l'ignorait royalement. Elle était allongée sur son lit en position fœtale. Elle avait refusé de manger. Son colocataire décida finalement de laisser tomber et partit s'asseoir dans le salon. Elle entendit la télé s'allumer. Le journaliste avait deviné qu'elle avait apprit la vérité sur Sark. Tout le monde la connaissait. Le jour où Jack Bristow avait été arrêté pour collaboration avec l'ennemi, le jeune tueur et lui se trouvaient au milieu des bureaux. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé une piste pour repérer Sydney et étaient en train de recouper leurs informations. Sark était très utile à Jack, il servait à déchiffrer les messages envoyés par Irina Derevko. Mais cela, le reste de l'équipe l'ignorait.   
  
Brusquement, des hommes armés avaient surgi et braqué leurs armes sur l'agent Bristow. Au moment où il allait être emporté, Sark avait hurlé un mot qui avait fait frémir tout le monde, Kendall y compris. Il avait donné sa démission peu après. Ce mot, c'était _père_.   
  
Sydney apparut brusquement dans l'encadrure de la porte. Elle le fixa avec suspicion.   
  
" Tu sais depuis le départ que Sark, où plutôt je devais dire Jack, est mon frère, " devina-t-elle.   
" Toute l'équipe le sait, " admit Will en évitant son regard. " Sark l'a appelé une fois père devant nous… au moment où Jack Bristow s'est fait arrêter pour avoir collaboré avec Irina Derevko. "  
" J'imagine mal ce monstre être son fils. Je l'imagine encore moins être mon frère, " murmura Sydney autant pour elle que pour Will.  
" La scène semblait irréelle, " reprit l'ancien journaliste. " Nous sommes tous restés immobiles quelques secondes. Je crois que Sark lui-même n'en revenait pas de l'avoir dit. Il a tout de suite filé en direction de sa cellule. Natti Hugues l'a aussitôt rejoint. "  
" Ce n'est pas possible, " gémit Sydney. " Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce monstre ! Il est responsable de la mort de Francie, il ne peut pas être mon frère ! "  
" Syd- "  
" Tais-toi ! "   
  
Elle attrapa aussitôt une veste et s'enfuit dehors. Elle avait besoin de se rafraîchir les idées et se défouler les jambes. Sydney remonta la rue d'un pas rapide, tentant de semer ses pensées derrière elle. Aucun point commun. Ils n'avaient aucun point commun. Sark était un tueur insensible, froid, arrogant, stupide ! Il ne pouvait pas être son frère !   
  
Le bruit d'une barre de fer jetée au sol la fit sursauter. Cela venait d'une ruelle sur sa droite. Sydney hésita un instant. Second bruit de barre. Elle se décida à s'avancer dans cette impasse qui malgré l'heure peu avancée, était sombre. Une silhouette se détacha du mur : sa mère. Le sang de Sydney ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se jeta sur elle en hurlant et en pleurant. Elle tenta de la frapper mais Irina se défendit sans peine.   
  
Une gifle calma aussitôt Sydney qui reprit ses esprits. Ses yeux étaient gonflés de larmes.   
  
" Pourquoi ? " Demanda-t-elle, la voix prise par les sanglots. " Pourquoi Sark est-il mon frère ? Il a tué Francie… "  
" C'est Sloane qui est responsable de la mort de Francie, " la coupa Irina sur un ton sévère. " Il savait que tu étais un agent double quand tu étais encore au SD-6. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée d'introduire Allison Doren chez toi. Contre mon avis, et contre celui de Sark bien sûr. "  
" Et en quel honneur étiez-vous contre ? " S'exclama Sydney acerbe.   
" Je savais que tu tenais à Francie et que sa mort te ferais beaucoup de mal, " expliqua-t-elle rapidement. " Et je ne voulais pas que tu aies mal. Quant à Sark, c'était autre chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'Allison soit envoyée sur cette mission. Ils étaient intimes. "   
  
Sydney essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle reprenait calmement ses esprits :   
  
" Et pourquoi Sark, ou Jack, peu importe.. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas grandi auprès de moi et papa ? "  
" Je me suis aperçue que j'étais enceinte après mon extraction. Je devais cacher l'existence de cet enfant au K-Directore. Sinon ils me l'auraient pris et je ne l'aurais jamais revu. Je l'ai confié peu de temps après sa naissance à ma sœur. Elle a été élevée comme moi pour devenir une espionne. Mais elle a réussi à échapper à son destin et elle se cachait en tant que bonne sœur dans un couvent à Belfast. J'ai nommé ce garçon Jack, comme son père, et je lui ai promis de revenir le chercher dès que je le pourrais. "  
" Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ? "  
" Oui. La couverture de ma sœur est tombée et elle a été abattue durant une messe par un agent du K-Directore. Le couvent a fermé ses portes et Jack qui avait alors trois ans, a été confié aux services sociaux. Il a fait deux foyers avant de s'échapper à.. sept ans et demi et non huit, " précisa-t-elle en souriant. " Il est devenu un gamin des rues surnommé Sark. Quand il avait neuf ans, j'ai pu le récupérer et je l'ai fait. Non sans mal. Il était devenu sauvage, insensible, haineux. Il a deviné au fur et à mesure des mois qui j'étais et une confiance s'est établie entre nous. Malheureusement, mes activités me prenaient trop de temps et je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de sa formation pour qu'il puisse survivre dans ce monde, car il était hors de question que je m'en sépare à nouveau. Nous avons eu vent de la formation du K-Directore sur des enfants du projet Christmas, Jack a voulu la faire de son plein gré et contre mon avis. J'ai quand même appuyé sa candidature, prétextant qu'il était un enfant découvert par hasard mais doté d'un fort potentiel. A seize ans, il m'est revenu et j'ai complété sa formation. Depuis, nous avons toujours travaillé ensemble et nous ne nous sommes jamais trahis. "  
" Pourtant, tu m'as dit où le trouver il y a deux ans, " nota Sydney. " A Stockholm. "   
  
Irina esquissa un sourire gêné.   
  
" Ce fut la seule fois, " admit-elle en baissant le regard. " Il ne savait pas que Jack Bristow était son père. Il te prenait donc pour une demi-sœur même s'il n'a jamais ressenti de fraternité envers toi. Jack ignorait lui aussi qu'il avait un fils. Faire Sark prisonnier était la meilleure façon pour eux de faire connaissance et de se rendre compte du lien qui les unissait. Ils l'ont rapidement découvert. Certains signes ne trompent pas comme la forme du visage, cette expression impassible qu'ils adoptent tous les deux. Leur intelligence aussi. "  
" Comme d'habitude, tu passes ton temps à nous manipuler, " rétorqua Sydney agressive. " Ne comptes pas sur moi pour considérer ce tueur comme un frère. Nous n'avons aucun point commun à part quelques brins d'ADN ! "  
" Vous en avez un autre que le sang, " la contredit Irina. " Une chanson. "   
  
Sydney n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le noir tomba devant ses yeux. Elle se réveilla quelques instants plus tard, étendue au milieu de la ruelle. Irina s'était volatilisée.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Un énorme hématome sur la tempe droite, Sydney entra en trombe dans l'hôpital de la CIA. Elle savait que Sark était ici. Elle était furieuse, il savait depuis le début qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Et il n'avait jamais rien dit ! Les deux colosses de l'entrée de la chambre de l'agent Hugues vérifièrent son badge durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité. Ils la laissèrent finalement passer et Sydney s'engouffra dans le petit couloir qui amenait à la chambre. Un rire l'arrêta. Un rire inconnu.   
  
Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut les murmures d'une conversation. Un nouveau rire, celui de Natti. Puis le rire inconnu se joint aussitôt au premier. Méfiante, Sydney avança à pas de loups puis entra brusquement dans la chambre. Deux regards se portèrent sur elle avec surprise. Natti était sur son lit, stupéfaite de voir l'agent Bristow faire irruption ainsi. Elle avait repris des couleurs. Sark était assis sur son habituelle chaise. Il était à l'inverse contrarié.   
  
" Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? ! ? " S'écria Sydney furieuse, il n'y avait plus de vouvoiement qui tienne.   
" Dit quoi ? " Demanda Sark en jouant l'idiot.   
" Que toi aussi tu es l'enfant d'Irina Derevko et de Jack Bristow ! "   
  
Sydney remarqua que Natti ne semblait nullement prise au dépourvu par cette nouvelle. Elle le savait déjà depuis longtemps. Sark resta assis sur sa chaise et répliqua d'un ton fatigué :   
  
" Pourquoi faire ? "  
" J'avais le droit d'être mise au courant ! "   
" Nous ne sommes frère et sœur que génétiquement, " répliqua Sark en haussant les épaules. " Cela ne change rien entre nous. "  
" Cela change tout au contraire ! "  
" Non ! " S'énerva brusquement Sark en se levant de sa chaise. " Je ne suis pas un Bristow ! Je ne me considère pas comme un Bristow ! Certes, je me suis attaché à Jack Bristow au point de l'avoir regrettablement appelé père une seule fois. Cela dit, je n'ai jamais appelé Irina Derevko mère et je préfère me considérer comme l'enfant de personne ! Je ne dois rien à personne ! "  
" Sans notre mère, " rétorqua Sydney en insistant sur chaque mot. " Tu serais encore dans la rue ou alors déjà mort, tu lui dois tout ! "  
" C'est faux. Notre mère a été un moyen pour moi d'assouvir mes ambitions personnelles en jouant sur sa fibre maternelle dont tu ne devrais pas soupçonner la force. "  
" Je ne savais pas qu'à neuf ans, certains avaient déjà des ambitions dans le monde du crime et du mensonge ! "  
" Et bien maintenant tu le sais, j'ai toujours voulu avoir ce que je n'avais jamais eu. "   
  
Sur ce, Sark sortit brusquement de la chambre. Natti avait le regard rivé au sol. Elle aurait aimé ne pas assister à cette scène. Sydney trépigna un instant sur place, puis se décida à se lancer à la poursuite de son frère. En sortant de l'hôpital, elle ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir s'approcher d'une limousine aux vitres teintées sur le parking.   
  
Quelque chose d'anormal attira son attention. Un homme assez grand et à la carrure du double de celle du jeune tueur, marchait collé contre lui, il tenait une arme.. le canon contre les côtes de Sark !   
  
" CIA ! " Hurla-t-elle en dégainant. " Ne bougez plus ! "   
  
L'homme poussa aussitôt son otage dans la limousine et se retourna pour faire feu. La voiture démarra en faisant crisser ses pneus et elle disparut rapidement dans la circulation. L'homme se cacha derrière une poubelle et tira en direction de Sydney. Elle bondit sur le côté et se plaqua contre le mur du porche de l'hôpital. Ils échangèrent plusieurs coups avant que l'agent ne parvienne à abattre l'homme.   
  
Puis elle se rua vers son cadavre et fouilla ses poches alors que des gardiens venaient d'arriver en renfort, un peu trop tard. Sydney ne trouva rien sur lui hormis un tatouage sur la main, entre le pouce et l'index : il venait d'Europe de l'Est. Natti arriva en fauteuil roulant et encadrée par les molosses de l'entrée de sa chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil terrifié à l'homme étendu, puis à l'agent Bristow.   
  
" Il vient d'être kidnappé, " murmura Sydney, frustrée de n'avoir été d'aucune aide.  
" Jack… " Murmura Natti visiblement secouée. " Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? "   
  
Sydney se releva et réfléchit quelques instants. L'homme venait d'Europe de l'Est, Stéphan Devot commerçait avec ces gens pour des sommes colossales. Et Sark avait tué Stéphan Devot.   
  
Le sang appelait le sang.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Fin du quatrième chapitre   
  
  
  
Petit Mot de la Fin : Suspense ! Suspense ! Syd se met en chasse dans le prochain chap avec pour coéquipière Natti Hugues ! Ca va chauffer !   
  
Prochain chapitre : " Fausse Route " 


	5. Fausse Route

**Si je t'aime…**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre V : Fausse Route**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Date : 25 Août 2003   
  
Disclaimer : Characters of Alias belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC.   
  
Ship : S/Sa/I/Other   
  
Rating : PG-13   
  
Genre : Angst/Aventure/Drama   
  
Spoilers : post-Telling   
  
Note de l'auteur : La collaboration Sydney Bristow / Natti Hugues débute ;) Sera-t-elle fructueuse ? En attendant, l'ombre d'Irina Derevko n'est jamais très loin et Jack Bristow n'a pas dit son dernier mot dans cette histoire.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤   
  
  
  
" Et qui nous dit que ce n'était pas un faux enlèvement ? " Lança Will avec sérieux. " On ne sait jamais avec Sark. Il n'est pas le fils d'Irina Derevko pour rien. "   
  
Sydney lui lança un regard noir après son allusion à sa mère. L'ancien journaliste déglutit lentement. En bout de table, Marcus Dixon semblait dépassé, Marshall et Carrie ne levaient pas leurs nez de leurs fiches respectives et Eric Weiss cachait mal sa gêne. L'atmosphère était électrique.   
  
Natti Hugues était la plus calme de tous, ses jambes élégamment croisées, le port de sa tête droit et le dos légèrement cambré. Sydney devinait que cette femme rassemblait tous ce que Sark aimait : allure, sérieux et souci du détail. Les bandages sous ses vêtements étaient à peine visibles.   
  
" J'aimerais vous rappeler que Sark a une puce dans le cerveau, " reprit-elle avec assurance. " Il n'est pas idiot et sait que tôt ou tard s'il reste absent trop longtemps, nous l'activerons et il mourra. Il n'y aucun moyen de l'enlever sans qu'elle n'explose, sauf s'il possède un appareil qu'actuellement seule la CIA a. Je ne crois pas à la théorie du faux enlèvement. "  
" Je soutiens que ce sont d'anciens collègues de Stéphan Devot qui l'ont enlevé, " ajouta Sydney. " L'homme que j'ai abattu a été identifié clairement comme appartenant à une organisation mafieuse d'Europe de l'Est, connue pour avoir travaillé avec Stéphan Devot à de multiples occasions. "   
" Que proposez-vous donc ? " Questionna Dixon qui semblait plus pencher pour les propos des deux jeunes femmes que ceux de Will.  
" D'aller leur rendre une petite visite, " répondit Natti avec un sourire malin. " Ils ne savent pas que nous sommes de la CIA. Durant nos précédentes missions, Sark et moi avons déjà eu à faire avec des intermédiaires de Stéphan Devot, l'un d'eux doit à présent être à la tête de son organisation. Je suis connue sous le nom d'Angela Henry, une tueuse à gages que Sark a prit sous son aile. Sydney peut se faire passer pour l'un de ses hommes. Notre employeur ayant malencontreusement disparu, nous pouvons leur proposer nos services. "  
" C'est trop risqué, " intervint Will.   
" J'ai déjà été dans des missions bien plus risquées que celle-là, " coupa sèchement Sydney, n'ayant toujours pas digéré son allusion à sa mère.   
" C'est parfaitement faisable, " renchérit Natti. " Et dès que nous avons ce que nous voulons, nous disparaissons. "   
  
Dixon acquiesça silencieusement.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Et me revoilà dans un avion, soupira Sydney. Natti et elle avaient réussi à prendre contact grâce aux intermédiaires d'Angela Henry dont Sark avait réussi à fabriquer une jolie réputation dans le milieu. Un rendez-vous était fixé avec le nouveau patron : Matthieu Marais, un jeune loup à l'appétit insatiable.   
  
Assise à l'une des places centrales de l'appareil, Natti comptait ses doigts. Sydney devinait qu'elle s'inquiétait même si elle tentait de le cacher. Elle se surprit à ressentir de la jalousie à propos de ce lien étrange qui unissait Sark à cette femme. Pourquoi lui accordait-il sa confiance ? Pourquoi riait-il avec elle ? Sydney décida de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle.   
  
" Comment s'est passée votre première rencontre ? " Demanda l'agent Bristow l'air de rien pour entamer la discussion.   
  
Natti leva un regard surpris vers elle. Elle réfléchit durant un court instant, puis décida finalement de se lancer :   
  
" C'était juste après que Kendall l'ait fait revenir de camp Harris, " expliqua l'agent Hugues le regard absent. " Il avait été amené dans la salle de briefing et Jack Bristow le surveillait. On m'avait prévenu que les deux hommes étaient devenus proches. Quand je suis entrée, j'ai tout de suite su qu'ils étaient liés par le sang, cela sautait aux yeux. Même carrure, même forme de visage, même cheveux, même lèvres, même prestance… Seuls leurs regards étaient différents. Jack Bristow est sorti et je me suis retrouvée seule avec Sark. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on m'appelait pour mater, comme on dit dans le jargon, un criminel afin de l'utiliser. C'est mon boulot, c'est pour ça que j'ai été formé. Je n'aurais pas dû être intimidée. Pourtant ce fut le cas. "  
" Pourquoi ? " Demanda Sydney curieuse.   
  
Elle se rappela brièvement la première fois qu'elle avait vu Sark, sur une bande vidéo, abattant froidement un homme. Elle avait aussitôt ressenti de la colère et du mépris pour le tueur. Ce jugement qu'elle avait conservé pendant longtemps avait été plutôt ébranlé ces derniers temps.   
  
" Je l'ignore, " répondit franchement Natti. " Il avait quelque chose de félin, de prédateur, sa manière de se mouvoir, de parler. Il était très poli et courtois, et ce regard bleu et vif, brûlant… Je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. "   
  
Sydney cacha sa surprise. Un regard brûlant ? Elle l'avait toujours vu froid et glacé, inhumain.   
  
" J'ai eu beaucoup de mal avant qu'il n'accepte de me faire en parti confiance. Au fil des séances, nous avons parlé de lui, mais en échange je devais aussi parler de moi, c'était le marché pour qu'il accepte de se dévoiler. Je ne lui ai jamais menti sinon il l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. Parallèlement, nous avons commencé à être envoyés en mission et nous nous sommes installés dans une sorte de routine, comme deux partenaires ordinaires… Sans vouloir paraître prétentieuse, je crois à présent être l'une des personnes qui le connaît le mieux. "   
" Sark n'apprécie pas que quelqu'un sache trop de choses sur lui, " rétorqua Sydney, se rappelant de ses paroles quand elle discutait avec lui à propos de la mort de Stéphan Devot.   
" Il y a des exceptions, " reprit Natti en souriant. " Comme moi, Irina Derevko ou encore… Jack Bristow… De toute façon, Sark ne me considère pas comme dangereuse, il n'a donc aucune raison de me tuer. Mais si un jour il sent que mon savoir pourrait lui nuire, il y a de grandes chances qu'il cherche à m'éliminer. "  
" Alors pourquoi vous vous inquiétez pour lui ? " S'étonna Sydney. " Alors que vous savez qu'il serait parfaitement capable de vous tuer ! "  
" Pourquoi continuez-vous de croire tout ce que vous dit Irina Derevko alors que vos savez très bien qu'elle peut et qu'elle vous a déjà menti ? " Rétorqua Natti. " Ca ne s'explique pas. C'est comme ça. C'est tout. "   
  
Sydney ne chercha pas à répliquer, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Natti et Sark s'entendaient si bien. L'un comme l'autre savaient que tout pouvait basculer du jour au lendemain et qu'on ne devait pas attendre de l'aide de l'autre. C'était tout l'inverse de son ancienne relation avec Vaughn quand elle était encore au SD-6. Sydney avait tout attendu de lui et le sentiment fut réciproque. Maintenant, beaucoup de choses avaient changé.   
  
Le reste du voyage se passa silencieusement.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Un valet repartit avec leur voiture tandis qu'un second les invitait à le suivre dans le manoir. Angela Henry et Betty Samson, anciennes protégées de Sark, suivirent l'homme jusqu'à une annexe collée au grand salon où était mort Stéphan Devot. Pour le moment, le rendez-vous se passait comme prévu. Non loin, une équipe d'intervention commandée sur le terrain par Weiss, et à distance par Dixon, était prête à agir au cas où.   
  
On les fit entrer dans un large bureau aux boiseries somptueuses et aux murs recouverts de livres. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années les attendait, le sourire charmeur. Il était plus grand et plus athlétique que son prédécesseur, sa peau était couleur crème et sa chevelure bouclée et châtain retombait sur ses épaules. Il était impeccablement rasé et sentait une fraîche odeur d'eau de Cologne. Matthieu Marais était un homme tout aussi séducteur que Stéphan Devot.   
  
Pourquoi fallait-il que ces proxénètes soient aussi agréables à regarder ? Marmonna intérieurement Sydney.   
  
" Mesdemoiselles, je suis Matthieu Marais, " s'inclina-t-il avant de leurs présenter deux sièges. " Je vous attendais. Prenez place que je vous pris. "   
  
Elles s'assirent, tentant de paraître calmes et détendues.   
  
" Monsieur Marais, " commença Natti dans un français doté d'accent antillais. " Je suis Angela Henry et voici ma collègue Betty Samson. Nous étions auparavant au service de monsieur Sark qui a malencontreusement disparu. Nous sommes à présent sur le marché. "  
" Nous aimerions que malgré le fait que vous n'appréciez pas monsieur Sark, " reprit Sydney. " Vous réfléchissiez à l'offre que vous nous faisons, c'est-à-dire de nous mettre à votre service. "   
  
Matthieu Marais semblait amusé. Il devait connaître quelque chose qu'elles ignoraient.   
  
" Pourquoi n'aimerais-je pas monsieur Sark ? " Demanda-t-il en haussant le sourcil gauche.   
" Et bien il a tué votre ancien employeur, " rétorqua Natti avec évidence.   
" Vous faîtes fausse route, " reprit l'homme, un large sourire étirait ses lèvres. " Monsieur Sark a agit sous mes ordres. J'avais posé un contrat sur la tête de Stéphan Devot. Il l'a rempli et j'ai reversé sa récompense sur l'un de ses comptes en banque. "   
  
Natti et Sydney s'échangèrent un regard surpris. La situation se compliquait. Matthieu Marais n'était apparemment pas responsable de son enlèvement, pire Sark remplissait des contrats sous le nez de la CIA. Elles continuèrent la conversation comme convenue mais semblaient absentes. Puis elles quittèrent rapidement le bureau. Le proxénète ne fut nullement surpris par leurs réactions. Il ordonna même à ses gardes de les laisser filer malgré leurs attitudes plus que suspectes.   
  
Quand elles furent sorties du manoir, il prit son portable et composa rapidement un numéro. L'attente ne fut pas longue avant que quelqu'un ne réponde.   
  
" Tout s'est passé exactement comme vous l'aviez prévu, " déclara simplement Matthieu Marais avant de raccrocher aussitôt.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Le retour en avion fut d'une lenteur effroyable. Marshall avait vérifié les propos de Matthieu Marais et plusieurs sources indiquaient clairement qu'un contrat avait été effectivement posé sur la tête de Stéphan Devot. Sydney rageait intérieurement. Et dire qu'elle avait crû Sark quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait tué parce qu'il en savait trop sur lui. Remarque, c'était peut-être vrai aussi mais ce n'était pas la vérité en entier. Will avait finalement raison : Sark n'était pas le fils d'Irina Derevko pour rien.   
  
En attendant, Natti et elle en étaient revenues au point de départ. Autrement dit : le néant.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Natti Hugues sortit lentement de sa douche. Elle en avait cruellement ressenti le besoin après cette journée qui n'avait abouti à rien. La jeune femme s'inquiétait pour Sark. Il était peut-être déjà mort, peut-être le torturait-on ? Elle chassa rapidement ces sombres pensées de son esprit, ce n'était pas constructif. Elle prit une large serviette blanche et s'y enveloppa. Après avoir rapidement séché ses cheveux, elle sortit de la salle de bain, une brosse à dents dans la bouche. Un déclic familier la figea.   
  
Le canon froid d'une arme se posa contre sa tempe. Natti leva les mains devant elle et sa serviette tomba au sol.   
  
" A présent, je comprends le faible qu'éprouve mon fils envers vous, " murmura malicieusement la voix familière d'Irina Derevko.   
  
Natti cracha la brosse à dents sur le sol :   
  
" Allez vous faire foutre ! "   
  
Irina ne sembla nullement s'en offusquer. Elle ordonna à Natti de s'allonger sur son lit et elle la menotta :   
  
" Maintenant nous allons pouvoir discuter tranquillement, " reprit l'aînée en observant sa proie prisonnière.   
" Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? " Demanda agressivement Natti, elle connaissait la réputation de The Man, tous les agents de la CIA la connaissaient.  
" La même chose que vous, " rétorqua-t-elle. " Retrouver mon fils. Je sais que votre entretien avec Matthieu Marais n'a rien donné. "  
" Auriez-vous en votre possession des éléments que nous ignorons ? " Demanda l'agent subitement curieuse.   
" J'en ai au moins un, et je vais même vous le dire car je vous aime bien, " rétorqua Irina non sans humour. " Vous pouvez activer tant que vous le voulez votre bracelet, la puce du cerveau de Sark n'est plus opérative depuis un mois. "  
" Comment est-ce possible ? " S'étonna Natti stupéfaite.   
" J'ai mes entrées à la CIA, " murmura l'ancien espion russe avec un large sourire. " Je l'ai moi-même mise hors-service avec cet étrange pistolet. Vous pouvez vérifier vous-même, cet appareil a disparu de vos rayons et il est impossible de remettre la puce en marche une fois qu'elle a été éteinte. "   
  
Natti ne répondit rien. Les interrogations fusaient dans son esprit fatigué. Si la puce n'était plus active depuis un mois, pourquoi Sark était-il resté ? Le doute que ce soit un faux kidnapping était en train de naître en elle.   
  
" Il y a autre chose que je sais. Sark a beaucoup d'ennemis, d'anciens employeurs, contacts, partenaires.. et même amantes, " glissa Irina sur un ton chargé de sous-entendus. " L'agent Jack Bristow sait peut-être qui peut lui en vouloir. Ils ont beaucoup travaillé ensemble, et plusieurs fois voyagé. Je crois qu'il serait temps que vous commenciez à coopérer avec lui. "   
  
Sans que Natti ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle avait déjà disparu dans l'obscurité. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sydney Bristow surgit précipitamment. Elle avait reçu un coup de fil de sa mère lui disant de rendre visite à Natti Hugues.   
  
Après avoir été libérée des menottes et s'être habillée, cette dernière raconta tout son entretien à Sydney devant deux tisanes dans la cuisine. La fille d'Irina Derevko était perplexe, mais non surprise.   
  
" Sark n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on peut tenir en laisse, " commenta Sydney. " Tôt ou tard, il aurait trouver un moyen de se débarrasser de cette puce. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi il n'a pas filé. "  
" Peut-être que cet enlèvement était justement sa fuite, " supposa Natti. " Jack sait que la puce sera activée si jamais notre enquête pour le retrouver n'aboutit pas, et il sera déclaré mort. Ca se trouve, il est actuellement en train de bronzer sur un transat, quelque part où il est sûr que nous ne le retrouverons pas. Puis il refera surface et recommencera sa vie de terroriste internationale d'antan. "  
" C'est trop simple, " bougonna Sydney. " Beaucoup trop simple. Je n'aime pas dire ça mais je crois que ma mère a raison. Nous devrions aller voir mon père. "  
" Sauf que nous allons devoir donner des explications à Dixon, " nota Natti.   
" Il suffira de lui dire que certaines pistes nous font penser qu'un ancien partenaire, que mon père a côtoyé en me recherchant, serait susceptible d'avoir enlever Sark. Nous avons donc besoin de Jack Bristow sur le terrain pour nous guider. Bien sûr, il ne faudra rien dire à propos de la puce. "   
  
Natti acquiesça. Les deux femmes s'échangèrent un long regard. Pourquoi rien n'était jamais simple avec les Bristow ?   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Fin du cinquième chapitre   
  
  
  
Petit Mot de la Fin : Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Sark a-t-il été enlevé ou s'est-il enfui ? Irina recherche-t-elle vraiment son fils ou bien a-t-elle d'autres idées en tête ? Jack Bristow pourra-t-il aider Sydney et Natti ? Peut-être quelques réponses dans le prochain chapitre ;)   
  
Prochain chapitre : " D'un Bleu Ardent " 


	6. D’un Bleu Ardent

**Si je t'aime…**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre VI : D'un Bleu Ardent**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Date : 25 Août 2003   
  
Disclaimer : Characters of Alias belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC.   
  
Ship : S/Sa/I/Other   
  
Rating : NC-17   
  
Genre : Angst/Aventure/Drama   
  
Spoilers : post-Telling   
  
Note de l'auteur : Pour le moment, la collaboration Sydney / Natti n'a pas donné de fructueux résultats pour retrouver ce Sark décidément bien caché. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il réapparaît dans ce chap ! Et la fin va vous embrouiller, héhéhé, j'adore écrire ce genre de fics au dénouement introuvable mdr !   
  
  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Singapour. Son père n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde après que Sydney lui ait exposé les faits. Il devait se rendre à Singapour. Sark et lui s'étaient souvent arrêtés dans cette ville durant les deux années d'absence de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne soit emprisonné. Jack Bristow y avait de nombreux contacts dont Alain Devot, qui n'était autre que le grand frère du défunt Stéphan Devot. Le monde était décidément petit.   
  
Ensuite, il avait fallu convaincre Marcus Dixon sans rien dévoiler de la visite nocturne d'Irina Derevko. Heureusement, l'homme était plus facile à convaincre que Kendall. De surcroît, une profonde amitié et un grand respect le liait à Sydney. Cette dernière se sentait un peu coupable d'utiliser la nature de leur relation à ses fins mais elle avait un frère à retrouver. Marshall implanta un pisteur dans l'omoplate de Jack Bristow, le même modèle dont il s'était servi pour Irina Derevko.   
  
Natti et Sydney n'avaient pas tenté de vérifier si le pistolet qui servait à désactiver la puce de Sark était encore dans les tiroirs de la CIA. Cela aurait irrémédiablement éveillé les soupçons et elles en étaient réduites à croire Derevko sur parole. Pour changer, elles étaient de nouveau dans un avion, avec Jack Bristow senior en prime. Ce dernier ne semblait ni inquiet, ni relaxé. Aucun trait de son visage ne trahissait ce qu'il pensait.   
  
Alors que Natti avait réussi à s'assoupir, Sydney s'approcha de son père, un timide sourire aux lèvres. Il le lui rendit :   
  
" Ca fait du bien de quitter cette cellule, " murmura-t-il, le regard insondable.   
" Il n'y a plus que moi dans la famille qui n'y soit pas allée, " remarqua Sydney avec sarcasme.   
  
Ils rirent doucement puis le silence les enveloppa de nouveau. Elle hésitait.   
  
" Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? " Demanda Jack, lisant tout ce qu'il voulait à travers les pupilles de sa fille.   
" Oui, " admit-elle rougissante, son père l'avait toujours intimidé. " Comment.. comment est-ce que tu as découvert que Sark était ton fils ? "  
" Je me doutais déjà qu'il était le fils d'Irina, " expliqua Jack. " Ensuite, il suffit de savoir compter. Au moment de la conception de Sark, Irina était encore Laura Bristow. Bien sûr il aurait très bien pu ne pas être mon fils, elle m'a été infidèle je le sais, mais certains signes ne trompent pas. "  
" Tu as fait une recherche génétique ? " Devina Sydney amusée.  
" Oui, " admit-il en souriant. " Et c'est bien mon fils à 98,9% de chance. "  
" Et.. Et comment ça s'est passé au début ? Tu le lui as dit ou il le savait déjà ? "  
" Sark l'a deviné, ma façade n'est apparemment pas quelque chose qui l'empêche de lire en moi. Il pouvait presque réciter chaque pensée qui traversait mon esprit. C'était.. effrayant. "   
  
Sydney sourit une nouvelle fois. Le mot effrayant ne faisait habituellement pas parti du vocabulaire de son père.   
  
" J'ai beaucoup appris de lui, et il a beaucoup appris de moi je crois, " ajouta Jack. " Ca m'a fait bizarre au début.. d'avoir un fils, surtout un fils comme lui… Un terroriste, un tueur, un disciple d'Irina Derevko. Mais au fil des mois, je me suis peu à peu laissé faire par mon instinct paternel et à présent, je suis autant attaché à lui qu'à toi. "   
  
Sydney ne répondit rien et restait songeuse. Tout le monde était fasciné par Sark, y compris son père. Une sorte d'aura, de force magnétique poussait les gens à vouloir mieux le connaître. Elle en avait été elle-même victime. Jack Bristow senior possédait ce mystère qu'il avait transmis sans le savoir à son fils, et Irina Derevko avait un charme indéniable qui faisait que quand elle se trouvait dans une pièce, tout le monde se tournait vers elle. Sark en avait aussi hérité. Sydney se demanda brusquement si elle était pourvu de ces mêmes attributs.   
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit sur l'épaule de son père, se remémorant inconsciemment une comptine que lui chantonnait Laura Bristow le soir quand elle la bordait.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Natti posa son léger sac sur le lit et observa son reflet dans un crasseux petit miroir accroché au mur. Sydney et Jack se trouvaient dans des chambres adjacentes. Leur motel était situé dans un quartier à touristes de Singapour. Ils se faisaient passer pour de simples Américains en séjour ici. Fatiguée, elle fit craquer les vertèbres de son cou : elle détestait l'avion.   
  
Pourvu que la piste de Jack Bristow ne soit pas une nouvelle impasse. Cela dit, il y avait trop de coïncidences, Alain Devot était sûrement celui qui avait enlevé Sark pour venger la mort de son frère. Une seule question la fâchait, pourquoi l'avait-il enlevé alors que ses hommes auraient très bien pu abattre le jeune tueur sur le parking de l'hôpital ? Sydney pensait qu'Alain Devot savait que Sark n'était qu'un exécuteur, il le voulait vivant pour lui faire avouer qui avait commandité l'assassinat de Stéphan.   
  
Cela dit, Natti trouvait ce raisonnement trop facile, il était évident que Matthieu Marais était le commanditaire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de torturer Sark pour le savoir. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua un léger craquement des nattes qui recouvraient le sol. Elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un jeune homme cagoulé. Il lui planta une seringue dans le cou sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de parer.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Sydney frappa de nouveaux coups à la porte de Natti. Toujours aucune réponse. Elle se retourna soucieuse vers son père qui acquiesça. Il fit voler en éclat la mince porte d'un seul coup de pied et elle bondit à l'intérieur, son arme braquée vers l'avant. Personne dans la chambre. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la minuscule salle d'eau. Rien non plus.   
  
Elle retourna les bras ballants dans la chambre. Jack avait trouvé un mot sur le lit :   
  
" _Bienvenue à Singapour, famille Bristow,_ " lut-il à haute voix. " C'est écrit en français. "  
" Alain Devot, " soupira Sydney.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Natti ouvrit doucement les yeux. Nauséeuse, elle se redressa lentement. Elle porta aussitôt sa main à son cou et palpa l'endroit de la piqûre du bout de ses doigts, puis elle observa autour d'elle. Elle était dans une pièce sans fenêtre et dont la seule porte était verrouillée. Les murs étaient d'une teinte rose pale et une commode très typique de Singapour constituait le seul meuble, excepté le bas lit sur lequel elle se trouvait.   
  
Aucun moyen de sortir. Natti cessa un instant de respirer. Elle sentait une présence familière. Le matelas bougea légèrement et elle se retourna vivement. Sark était assis juste derrière elle, il lui souriait :   
  
" Bienvenue chez Alain Devot, " dit-il avec sarcasme.   
  
Natti se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il ait l'air en forme et surtout, qu'il soit vivant !   
  
" Jack ! " S'exclama-t-elle. " Sydney et moi avions si peur ! "  
" Sydney s'inquiétait pour moi ? " S'étonna-t-il, légèrement gêné par cette effusion de joie.   
" On s'inquiétait tous pour toi, " rétorqua Natti sans le lâcher. " Même Jack Bristow ! "   
  
Elle se redressa en se rappelant brusquement quelque chose.   
  
" Eux aussi sont ici ? " Demanda-t-elle paniquée. " Et toi ? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait quelque chose ? "  
" Je ne sais pas si Sydney et Jack sont ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pense pas qu'ils leur feront du mal. Ils ne m'ont rien fait, " répondit Sark confiant. " Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils veulent, c'est… comment te le dire ? "  
" Le nom de ton commanditaire pour l'assassinat de Stéphan Devot ? "   
  
Il ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise.   
  
" Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? "  
" Nous avons rendu visite à Matthieu Marais. "   
  
Sark parût ennuyé.   
  
" Cet homme devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue. Sinon il ira bientôt rejoindre les poissons au fond d'un lac, " marmonna-t-il.  
" Tu es ici depuis ton enlèvement ? " Demanda Natti curieuse.  
" Oui. Je n'ai pas bougé de cette pièce. "   
  
Ils ne parlèrent plus et la jeune femme se sentit brusquement gênée. Elle jeta de furtifs coups d'œil à Sark. Il ne semblait pas non plus très à l'aise, quelque chose le tracassait.   
  
" Tu m'as manqué, " admit-elle brusquement.   
" Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, " répondit-il en souriant.   
  
Natti s'avança vers lui jusqu'à que quelques centimètres seulement séparent leurs lèvres. Il détourna la tête et elle fronça les sourcils :   
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je croyais être à ton goût pourtant ? " Questionna-t-elle, surprise.   
" Ce n'est pas ça, " murmura-t-il en osant de nouveau croiser son regard. " C'est juste que.. je suis ce que je suis et toi tu es de la CIA, nous ne faisons pas parti du même monde. "  
" Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que l'on peut ou pas faire ? " Rétorqua Natti. " Ca se trouve, nous serons morts ce soir, alors oublie les autres. "   
  
Elle voulut l'embrasser mais il se déroba une seconde fois. Natti l'interrogea silencieusement du regard, perdant patience.   
  
" Toutes les femmes auxquelles je me suis attaché, " reprit-il confus. " Elles.. C'est comme Sydney et les hommes. Chaque fois, ça se termine mal, et je sais qu'entre nous ça se terminera forcément mal. Je veux pas te faire ça Natti. "  
" Je suis une grande fille Jack, " rétorqua-t-elle. " Je sais tout ça. Et je m'en fiche. "   
  
Sark releva le regard vers elle, Natti se sentit aussitôt happer par ses pupilles d'un bleu ardent. Elle se perdit dans leur contemplation et remarqua à peine qu'il s'était approché tout près d'elle. Tendrement, ses lèvres se joignirent aux siennes et le baiser d'abord hésitant, devint rapidement passionné et enfiévré. Natti attendait ce moment depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la salle de briefing lors de sa première rencontre avec ce tueur prétendu sans cœur.   
  
Elle pouvait palper dans ce baiser la force avec laquelle il la désirait, il éprouvait exactement les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Il fit rapidement sauter tous les boutons de sa chemise et elle fit de même avec la sienne. Les doigts de Sark se glissèrent entre sa peau échaudée et le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Il le lui retira et sa bouche avide couvrit de baisers ses seins qu'il avait pris en coupe entre ses mains.   
  
Il la poussa doucement en arrière et Natti se retrouva étendue sur le dos, savourant toutes les sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle. Leur amour était pressé, bestiale, à assouvir de toute urgence. Ils s'étaient tous les deux trop souvent retenus et avaient besoin de laisser filer leur frustration. Le pantalon et la culotte de Natti tombèrent au sol. Sark entreprit de torturer délicieusement son amante en stimulant entre ses doigts la partie la plus intime du corps de Natti. Elle manqua d'air et arqua brusquement son dos quand ses lèvres remplacèrent ses habiles doigts. Puis une vague de plaisir la fit frissonner le temps de quelques secondes, le temps d'un extase totale où le mot nirvana prenait toute son ampleur.   
  
Sark retira le reste de ses vêtements et se coucha sur elle. Il lut dans ses yeux son accord tacite. Il ne pouvait plus atteindre et dût freiner son envie dévorante en entrant en elle. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants pour fixer cet afflux de sensations dans sa mémoire, puis les rouvrit pour plonger le bleu clair de son regard dans celui café de Natti. Il commença doucement des aller et retour entre ses reins, puis il dût accélérer le rythme et les hanches de la jeune femme suivirent. Ses longues jambes le tenaient en étau mais Sark n'avait nullement l'intention de fuir. L'orgasme le frappa divinement presque en même temps qu'elle.   
  
Il roula ensuite sur le côté pour tenter de retrouver son souffle, une de ses mains palpa sous le bas lit et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Il referma son poing dessus et se retourna vers Natti. Elle reprenait calmement sa respiration, comblée et épuisée. Elle lui adressa un regard confiant et Sark se sentit fléchir. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.   
  
Il roula de nouveau sur elle et murmura au creux de son oreille :   
  
" Je suis désolé. "   
  
Il planta l'aiguille dans son cou.   
  
" Je t'aime, " murmura-t-il en la voyant succomber aux effets du sédatif.   
  
Une larme impuissante fila le long de la joue de Natti. Elle venait juste de reconnaître l'homme qui l'avait enlevé au motel, il venait de lui faire l'amour.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Fin du sixième chapitre   
  
  
  
Le Mot de le Fin : Là je paris que vous êtes tous perdus mdr ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire est logique et le prochain chapitre qui sera le dernier, va éclairer vos lanternes ;)   
  
Prochain chapitre " Prends Garde à Toi " 


	7. Prends Garde à Toi

**Si je t'aime…**   
  
  
  
**Chapitre VII : Prends Garde à Toi**   
  
  
  
Auteur : Lojie   
  
Date : 27 Août 2003   
  
Disclaimer : Characters of Alias belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC.   
  
Ship : S/Sa/I/Other   
  
Rating : PG-13   
  
Genre : Angst/Aventure/Drama   
  
Spoilers : post-Telling   
  
Note de l'auteur : Chapitre final ! Vous allez enfin savoir le fin mot de cette histoire car tout est dans la chute ;) Vous verrez enfin clair dans le jeu de Sark décidément aussi tordu que le reste de la famille !   
  
  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte de son bureau. Dixon releva le nez de ses papiers et ordonna d'entrer. Un garde du quartier des cellules de haute sécurité apparut, visiblement gêné d'être là. Ses collègues et lui avaient dû tirer à la courte paille pour choisir le malheureux qui irait prévenir leur supérieur.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? " Demanda Marcus, sentant qu'une énième mauvaise nouvelle allait lui tomber dessus.   
" On a trouvé un objet suspect dans la cellule de monsieur Jack Bristow, " répondit le gardien de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? " S'impatienta le directeur agacé.   
  
Pour toute réponse, le gardien déposa sur son bureau un guide touristique, Singapour était marqué en grand sur la couverture. Marcus soupira et prit l'objet. Il le feuilleta brièvement, quelques mots ou lettres étaient surlignés.   
  
" Apportez-le au service de déchiffrage et voyez ce qu'ils peuvent en tirer, " déclara Dixon de mauvaise humeur. " Et prévenez l'agent Weiss que je dois contacter de toute urgence Sydney Bristow et seulement elle ! "   
  
Le gardien reprit le livre et partit aussitôt exécuter les ordres. Quand il referma la porte, Marcus donna un grand coup de poing sur son bureau.   
  
" Sark ! " Gronda-t-il hors de lui.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Jack Bristow avait réussi à obtenir un rendez-vous avec Alain Devot, très occupé sous sa couverture d'homme d'affaires. Sydney et lui toujours dans leur chambre d'hôtel, devaient se rendre dans sa demeure à la localisation secrète dans une heure.   
  
Assis sur le lit, Jack semblait tendu et nerveux ce qui inquiétait sa fille. Son père était habituellement d'un calme et d'une maîtrise de soi à faire pâlir les meilleurs joueurs d'échec.   
  
" Quelque chose te tracasse ? " Demanda-t-elle finalement après un long silence.   
" Oui, " admit-il aussitôt comme s'il attendait sa question. " J'aimerais.. que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. "  
" Dis-moi. "  
" Il faut que tu me retires le traceur, " prononça rapidement Jack comme si ces mots lui brûlaient la langue.   
  
Sydney resta interdite un court instant.   
  
" Mais je ne peux pas ! " Rétorqua-t-elle. " Dixon a confiance en moi ! "  
" Sydney, " reprit son père avec plus d'assurance. " Une voiture va venir nous chercher ici, nous aurons sûrement les yeux bandés et ils feront des détours pour que nous ne sachions pas où se trouve la demeure d'Alain Devot. Si jamais ils découvrent que j'ai un pisteur, je suis mort. "   
  
Elle hésita de longues minutes. Jack la fixait, espérant une réponse positive. Un flash lui revint en mémoire, Irina Derevko lui avait fait la même requête il y a deux ans et demi pour ensuite le trahir. Sydney devait y penser.   
  
" Enlève ta chemise, " déclara-t-elle à contrecœur.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Weiss gigotait nerveusement sur un siège dans l'office de Dixon, face à son supérieur mécontent. Il se sentait affreusement coupable et même trois jours d'affilés à jouer avec son Yo-Yo ne suffiraient pas à le détendre.   
  
" Je suis arrivé à mon bureau et Sark était assis dessus, " expliqua Weiss nerveux en se remémorant la scène. " Natti Hugues était dans votre office et il l'attendait. Ils venaient juste de rentrer de mission. Je n'ai pas fait attention car il arrivait souvent à Sark de venir nous voir en attendant l'agent Hugues. C'était devenu une habitude car il savait que nous n'apprécions pas sa compagnie et il aimait nous narguer. Il y avait cette brochure touristique pour Singapour sur mon bureau. Je lui ai demandé ce que c'était et il m'a répondu qu'une femme l'avait déposé là, Jack Bristow l'avait demandé. Je l'ai feuilleté mais il n'y avait aucune trace, aucune annotation suspecte. Sans réfléchir, je l'ai donné à Jack Bristow qui apparemment, l'attendait. "  
" L'encre utilisée pour surligner les mots est une encre spéciale, " reprit Dixon avec un calme trompeur. " Elle n'apparaît qu'au bout de quelques jours. Sark a dû se procurer cette brochure et cette encre durant une mission, dans le dos de l'agent Hugues. "  
" Je suis extrêmement désolé, " reprit Weiss confus. " Tout ceci est de ma faute, j'aurais dû vérifier que Jack Bristow avait bien demandé cette brochure. "  
" En attendant, Natti, Sydney et Jack se trouvent à Singapour, à la recherche de Sark dont le kidnapping était sûrement un faux, et nous n'arrivons pas à les contacter. Quel merdier ! " S'énerva brusquement le directeur.   
" Monsieur Dixon, " interrompit un homme à lunettes en entrant dans l'office.  
" Oui ? "  
" Nous avons fini de décoder la brochure… " prévint l'homme. " Ca va pas vous plaire… "   
  
Weiss se ratatina encore plus sur son siège alors que Dixon semblait prêt à exploser.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Comme l'avait prédit Jack Bristow, sa fille et lui furent cagoulés pendant tout le trajet et ils eurent la nette impression de faire plusieurs brusques changements de direction. Les hommes qui étaient venus les chercher s'étaient montrés courtois et parfaitement professionnels. On leur retira leurs cagoules après les avoir fait rentrer dans ce qui était sûrement une grande demeure.   
  
Sydney observa un instant autour d'elle. Chaque meuble, chaque bibelot et chaque peinture sentait le luxe. Devant eux se trouvait un bureau où Alain Devot était assis, il ressemblait beaucoup à son frère défunt excepté son regard vert clair, Sydney pensa brièvement à Vaughn. Debout à côté de l'homme se trouvait Sark en parfaite santé. Elle sût aussitôt qu'elle s'était de nouveau faite avoir.   
  
" Mademoiselle, monsieur Bristow, je suis Alain Devot, " se présenta l'homme en se levant, sûr de lui grâce aux quatre hommes armés qui gardaient les portes. " Et je suppose que je ne vous présente plus monsieur Sark. "  
" Espèce de salop… " Gronda Sydney furieuse à l'adresse du tueur. " Tu es encore pire que ma mère ! "   
  
Sydney croisa son froid regard glacé. Elle ne parvenait à lire aucune émotion sur son visage. La scène amusait Alain Devot alors que Jack s'était muré derrière une façade de calme et de neutralité.   
  
" Monsieur Sark et moi avions passé un accord, " reprit le Français sans se préoccuper des regards furieux de Sydney. " Il tuait mon petit frère décidément trop dépensier et inconscient depuis quelques temps, pour mettre Matthieu Marais à sa place, homme sous mon contrôle bien sûr. En échange, je faisais semblant de la kidnapper et nous vous amenions jusqu'ici pour la suite. "  
" Quelle suite ? " S'inquiéta Sydney. " Et où est Natti ? "  
" Elle est ici dans une chambre au sous-sol, " intervint enfin Sark en s'avançant de quelques pas. " Je devais la voir une dernière fois. C'est pour ça que je l'ai enlevé. "   
  
Le tueur arma son arme de deux balles et Alain Devot ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sydney savait qu'elle allait mourir, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était sa douleur, le goût trop familier de la trahison, elle avait presque réussi à considérer Sark autrement que comme un ennemi.   
  
Sark pointa d'abord son arme sur Jack Bristow imperturbable. Il défit délibérément la sécurité avec lenteur, savourant sa victoire. Elle pouvait percevoir dans son regard la même lueur que lors du meurtre de Stéphan Devot, l'appel du sang. Au moment où il allait tirer, Sydney se jeta brusquement sur son père et un coup de feu retentit.   
  
Elle sentit du sang sur son visage et se retourna aussitôt vers Jack, allongé au sol sous elle. Elle palpa sa poitrine mais il n'avait rien. Pourtant une expression grave se lisait sur son visage. Sydney se releva et il fit de même. Sark avait toujours son arme au poing, Alain Devot était étendu au sol dans sa propre mare de sang. Aucun des gardes n'avait bougé, ils avaient été précédemment arrosés de copieuses liasses de billets.   
  
" Il en savait trop, " déclara simplement le jeune tueur.   
  
Sydney était bouche bée, incapable de réagir. Elle ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se passait. Jack Bristow s'approcha d'elle et lui encercla brusquement le torse pour qu'elle ne bouge plus.   
  
" Papa ! " S'exclama-t-elle horrifiée. " Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? "   
  
Sark s'approcha d'elle, une seringue à la main. Il lui adressa un bref sourire avant de lui planter l'aiguille dans le cou.   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
" Nous avons enfin pu localiser les agents Sydney Bristow et Natti Hugues, " déclara Marshall dans la salle de briefing. " Une équipe est en route pour les récupérer. "   
  
Autour de la table, Dixon, Weiss et Tippin avaient la tête basse, le goût amer de la défaite au fond de la gorge. Vaughn était là lui aussi. Il venait juste de revenir et ne comprenait pas grand-chose. On ne l'avait pas encore mis au courant de la situation.   
  
" Mais pourquoi Sydney est à Singapour ? " Demanda-t-il abasourdi.   
" Sark et Jack Bristow ont monté un coup ensemble, " répondit Dixon las. " Avant son faux enlèvement, Sark a réussi à transmettre à Jack une brochure sur Singapour, certains mots étaient surlignés grâce à une encre qui n'apparaît qu'au bout de quelques jours. C'est pour ça que la brochure a réussi à passer le contrôle des gardiens. Le message disait : _Je vais enfin avoir l'une des choses que j'ai toujours désirée, vous allez enfin pouvoir reprendre votre rôle. Au moment venu, rendez-vous à Singapour près de chez notre ami. Suivez les instructions sur place._ Après une fausse piste, sachant que Jack Bristow en connaissait beaucoup sur son fils, Natti Hugues et Sydney Bristow ont décidé de faire appel à ses services pour le retrouver. Après avoir pris connaissance de l'enquête, Jack a aussitôt ordonné qu'ils se rendent à Singapour pour rencontrer Alain Devot, sûrement l'ami dont parle Sark dans la brochure. Sur place, Natti Hugues s'est fait enlever par Sark, et Jack Bristow a réussi à convaincre sa fille de lui retirer le pisteur. Depuis les deux hommes ont disparu après que Sark ait abattu Alain Devot. Ce dernier avait organisé son faux enlèvement en échange de l'assassinat de son frère, Stéphan Devot. "  
" Et pourquoi n'activez-vous pas la puce de Sark ? " Demanda Vaughn abasourdi.   
" Nous l'avons fait, " intervint Weiss désabusé. " Mais il semblerait que sa puce ne soit plus en service, l'appareil pour la désactiver a été volé il y a un mois lors d'un transfert de matériel. On soupçonne Irina Derevko d'être dans le coup. Nous n'avons jamais prévenu Sark de ce fait, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, il le savait. Pourtant, même Natti Hugues l'ignorait. "   
  
Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et interrompit Weiss. Dixon ordonna d'entrer, il sentait déjà une mauvaise nouvelle arriver.   
  
" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " Demanda-t-il se préparant au pire.  
" Nous venons de recevoir une missive, " déclara le jeune agent. " Matthieu Marais vient d'être tué. D'après la taupe du Quai d'Orsay, ce serait Irina Derevko qui serait l'auteur du meurtre. "   
  
Le front de Vaughn se plissa, contrarié. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les méchants gagnent ?   
  
  
  
¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Natti était assise sur des caisses en bois. Sydney était debout à côté d'elle. Elles s'étaient réveillées il y a une heure dans ce petit port d'un village de campagne, presque désert. Comme par hasard, aucun habitant n'avait rien vu ou entendu. Elles ne devaient pas être loin de Singapour malgré tout. On leur avait laissé un téléphone portable pour contacter la CIA.   
  
Elles ne parlaient pas, ruminant la trahison de Sark et Jack Bristow chacune de leur côté. Et Irina Derevko avait sûrement été de mèche avec eux, c'était elle qui les avait aiguillé vers le père de Sydney, c'était elle qui avait désactivé la puce du cerveau de son fils.   
  
" Il ne me l'a jamais dit, " murmura soudainement Sydney, vexée et désespérée à la fois.   
" Dit quoi ? " Demanda Natti, l'air préoccupé depuis son enlèvement.  
" Pourquoi il a tué son tuteur, " répondit-elle en rivant son regard vers le sol.   
  
Il y eut un court silence, puis l'agent Hugues reprit :   
  
" Il y a trois choses que Sark déteste et qui peuvent le rendre très violent : qu'on sache trop de choses sur lui, les proxénètes et.. les pédophiles. "   
  
L'agent Bristow leva un regard surpris vers sa collègue. Le silence se réinstalla de nouveau et les minutes filaient lentement. L'attention de Sydney fut subitement happée par un gamin qui passa devant eux, sifflotant un air que chantait Laura Bristow pour l'endormir le soir.   
  
" L'amour est enfant de bohème, " murmura-t-elle en suivant inconsciemment le gamin.   
  
Natti remarqua son attitude étrange, elle se leva des caisses et la suivit.   
  
" Il n'a jamais connu de loi, " continua la jeune femme alors que l'enfant s'engouffra entre deux vieux hangars désaffectés tenant à peine debout. " Si tu ne m'aimes pas je t'aime… "   
  
Natti la suivait pas à pas. Les deux femmes s'immiscèrent avec prudence dans l'étroit passage. L'enfant avait disparu, une silhouette familière se tenait à quelques mètres d'elles.   
  
" Si je t'aime… " Murmura Sydney, continuant inconsciemment la chanson.  
" Prends garde à toi, " termina Sark en esquissant un sourire.   
  
Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel personne n'osait parler. Puis Natti s'énerva brusquement :   
  
" Tu m'as trahi ! Comment as-tu osé me faire ça ! " Cracha-t-elle furieuse.   
" Je t'avais prévenu, " déclara simplement Sark, il semblait désolé mais l'était-il vraiment ? " Et vous saviez très bien que je ne pouvais pas éternellement rester en cage. "  
" Et mon père ? " Intervint Sydney plus calme que sa collègue.   
" Il va bien, " répondit le jeune homme. " Il peut enfin reprendre son rôle. "  
" Son rôle ? Quel rôle ? Et puis pourquoi as-tu aidé notre père à s'échapper ? Pourquoi as-tu mis en scène ce faux enlèvement ? " Demanda-t-elle précipitamment, sachant qu'ils avaient peu de temps et beaucoup de questions.   
" Je suis bien placé pour savoir ce que l'on ressent dans cette cage de verre, " reprit Sark calmement. " L'impuissance.. Notre père en souffrait terriblement. Son rôle est de te protéger Sydney. Mais comment peut-il le faire en restant enfermé ? Il a déjà trahi une fois la CIA pour toi, en collaborant avec Irina Derevko pour te retrouver. Il n'a pas hésité à trahir une seconde fois la CIA. "  
" Mais pourquoi l'as-tu aidé ? " Répéta-t-elle alors que Natti semblait être devenue muette.  
" Nous désirons tous ce que nous n'avons jamais eu, " reprit-il un brin nostalgique. " Et je n'ai jamais eu de père avant. A présent, j'en ai un, à mes côtés et qui va dans la même direction. "  
" Toi aussi tu t'es donné pour mission de me protéger ? " S'étonna Sydney qui aurait ri si la situation n'avait pas été si grave.  
" Non, assez de gens veillent déjà sur toi, " admit-il, sous-entendant Irina Derevko.  
" Alors sur qui veilles-tu ? "   
  
Un large sourire illumina son visage et Sydney vit pour la première fois de la chaleur à travers ses pupilles bleues. Un bruit de palmes d'hélicoptère les interrompit brusquement. Sydney et Natti levèrent le regard pour voir l'appareil passer au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il venait les chercher. Elles avaient laissé le portable sur le quai pour être localisées. Quand elles baissèrent leurs regards, Sark avait déjà disparu.   
  
Les deux femmes reprirent la direction du quai. L'hélicoptère les y attendait déjà. Natti serra un bout de papier dans sa poche, une publicité pour des livraisons de nourriture à domicile. Sark avait dû le lui glisser dans ses vêtements après l'avoir endormi.   
  
Plusieurs mots étaient surlignés et le décodage fut facile.   
  
_Nous nous reverrons. Promis._   
  
  
  
¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤   
  
  
  
Fin   
  
  
  
Le Petit Mot de la Fin : Tin ! Din ! Ca y est, c'est fini ! Alors, vous avez aimé ? Ou est-ce que je dois avorter ma carrière d'auteur de fics d'Alias 


End file.
